Rebellious
by dreaming in anime
Summary: hitomi is your average high school rebel. Van is the exchange student. Allen is the pansy. Dilandau, well…he’s the pyro, as always. What happens when you put these four together along with hitomi’s past? Read and find out. read and review! No flames pleas
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!!! It's Dreaming in Anime! I've finally posted my very first story!! I know, I know…about bloody time…lol, anyways please be nice seeing that this was my very first fan fic, ok? Oh! p.s: this story was inspired by aoi-hitomi's 'rebel girl'! I love her! Her story was the very first one I read, so I definitely recommend it to all. It saddens me to learn that she is no longer updating, but still…she is amazing. cuddles aoi-hitomi chan love you! Now, on with the fic!**

Summary: hitomi is your average high school rebel. Van is the exchange student. Allen is the pansy. Dilandau, well…he's a pyro, as always. What happens when you put these four together along with hitomi's past? Read and find out. Read and review!! No flames please!!!!

chap1- a long day

"Grr... why in the name of God Almighty does school have to start so EARLY?!!!?!?" a grumpy emerald-eyed girl said as her alarm clock once again woke her from her deep slumber. Hitomi Kansaki, a 15 year old sophomore at Fanalia high, still after all these years, never got up on time.

"Hitomiiii!!!! Hurry up honey-face, you don't to be late for school-again. Oh and by the way, wake up your brother!" Hitomi's mother said in a singsong voice that could make her just want to kill something, or someone. Reluctantly, Hitomi slumped out of her warm, fleece blanket and got into the shower. After a quick shower, Hitomi got dressed in her usual attire: back jeans, red top, black and red gloves that had holes for her fingers and went up to her elbow, and black boots with red laces. She had red and black dice earrings and red and black rocker bracelets.

"perfect." she said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"HITOMI!!! ARE YOU UP YET?!?!?!?" Her mother's screech came again.

"Ugh... one day I'm just gonna shoot myself, and end my misery..." Hitomi grumbled as she made her way to the bathroom. When she came out, she had a jug of ice, cold water. She quietly walked into her brother's room and then...dumped it on him.

"What the heck?!!!?!?!?" Marmarou, her little brother screamed as he became soaked in water." what the heck is wrong with you woman?! Trying to make me catch a c-cold!!!?!?!?!? He stuttered. "

No. it's time for YOU to move YOUR BUTT and get out of here." hitomi said casually.

"Grr... you know... you could have woken me up a little more nicely..."

"Could have, should have, would have, but didn't." Hitomi said coolly.

"Hump!" Marmarou pouted as he started to get dressed.

"Good morning sweetie! How was your night? Sleep well? Did you wake up your brother? You do know that he has to leave the house in 10 minutes, otherwise he'll miss the bus and- Hitomi's mother was cut off by Hitomi raising her hand to silence her mother.

"Yes, I had a good night, yes I slept well, and yes I did wake up Marms, and yes I know he's gonna be late." Hitomi answered.

"thanks, hon. here's your lunch, and your breakfast bagel to go" her mom said smiling.

"thanks, ma'" hitomi couldn't help it. Even though her mother was one of the most annoying, barbi-like people, she did have some of the traits of a caring, thoughtful, considerate-

"Honey, must u wear that, that, outfit? It's hideous! Always black and red, black and red...sigh what will i do with you?" her mom's voice interrupted her thoughts.

'Okay, strike that. NOT CONSIDERATE' hitomi thought. With that, she grabbed her food, book bag, and keys and headed to her car: a sliver jaguar convertible. Despite the fact that she was only 15 yrs, she drove anyway, she doesn't care. 'Oh boy, it's gonna be a long day' Hitomi thought as she sped to Fanalia High.

"What on Gaea is taking mom sooooo long????!?!??!" a pink haired girl said tapping her foot impatiently. Her cerulean eyes flashed around the room they were in and back to her older brother.

"Patience is a virtue, Merle" a husky, deep, masculine voice said.

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah. I know you are just as ticked off as i, Van." Merle retorted, her cat-like eyes flashing once again at the door, the exit, the way to... freedom.

"Come on Merle, don't look at that door as if it's your only hope for survival." Van said laughing, his red eyes shinning with humor and love for his little sister. "It may be my only hope- look! Mom's comin'." sure enough two people emerged from the second door, one male and one female.

"Well, Merle, Van. All i can say is welcome to Fanalia High!" the male one said. "We look forward to having you both attending here."

"Thank you sir" Van and Merle said together.

"No need for the 'sir' business. It's just Principal Dornkirk" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, I'll see you both later on then you two. Merle, you have soccer practice correct? Very well then, van? Do you mind if you take the bus today?" the female said.

"Sure thing, mom." Van replied.

"You have done a wonderful job raising these two kids Varie." Dornkirk complimented.

"Thank you Dornkirk. Well, see you all later." With that Varie left her two children.

"Well, you two should get going now, here are your schedules, don't loose them. Van, you're a sophomore, correct? Ok. And Merle you're a freshman? Ok, well off you go." with that both teens left that office to start a new day at this place.

" FINALLY!!! I thought we were never gonna get out!!"Merle said stretching. Van just sighed and headed off to his homeroom. 'It's gonna be a long day' van thought.

**Well, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please read and review!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!! Wow…I did not expect this many reviews!! Thank you so much for your support!! I give a special thanks to aoi-hitomi, who has given me some pointers for the grammar. cuddles I'm so sorry about the last one being so short… gomen ne…I hope this one will be longer…anyways, here's the list of my reviewers:**

**Sqeekers**

**Rukz**

**Kida Satsuki**

**Aoi-hitomi **

**Thank you all so much throws skittles please continue reviewing!! Now, without further ado, here's the next chappie of 'Rebellious'. **

Chap2- Emerald, meet Red

When Hitomi arrived at school, she parked her car and headed towards her death- okay, so maybe she was being a little too irrational, but still- if you were her, you'd feel the same way. As soon as she stepped out of the car, she received strange looks from the girls, and even weirder looks from the guys. 'Ugh... just look at those deranged, messed up in the head maniacs. They look like they want to do- ugh I'm not even gonna think about that!' hitomi thought as she walked into her homeroom. As soon as she entered, she slumped into her desk and banged her head against the hard wood.

"Well, aren't we little Miss Graceful?" a female voice teased.

"Shove it, Millerna." hitomi retorted- her head still down.

"Ooo... Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." a different voice said.

"Yukari...SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Hitomi screamed, earning strange glances from the other students. She glared in response.

"What are you guys looking at?" hitomi snapped. Everybody turned away.

"Now, now girls… Let's calm down now, besides, I have the most scrumptious gossip for this morning." Millerna budded in.

"What's the BIG gossip for today, milly?" Yukari asked, fixing her hair as she saw some cute guys walk pass her. Hitomi rolled her eyes. 'Isn't yuki datin' amano?' she thought, but she shrugged it off.

"Well," millerna began, "today when i was coming to school, i saw this car, and like it wasn't just any regular car, no, it was a HYBRID!!! And you girls now what that means, right?" "

Rich, cute, possibly single guy"Hitomi and Yukari said together (of course, yuki squealed her answer, hitomi's was muffled, uncared).

"Right! And when I went to see who it was, I saw a girl with hot pink hair, and this REALY, REALLY, cute guy!!! i mean, seriously, he was cute...i also saw who i believe was his mother, very pretty woman, looked like of high standards...so, i guess to wrap it all up, WE MAY HAVEA NEW STUDENT THAT'S A TOTAL HOTTIE!!" Millerna screeched the last part.

"So?" was hitomi's simple response.

"Oh honestly, 'tomi. Didn't you hear what milly just said? This guy's a hotie." Yukari said.

"So, why should i care?" Hitomi asked. "BECAUSE, he may be the one for you...honestly girl, i don't know what to do with you sometimes..." millerna said, shaking her head.

"You could start by not trying to set me up with every god for saken idiot you see and-" hitomi was cut off by the teacher.

"May i have your attention class? Right. Today we are going to welcome a new student."Millerna looked at hitomi with a sly grin. "...please welcome from all the way from Astoria, Van Salezar de Fanel!" With that said, a door opened and a tall, 15 year old boy came walking in. He had raven colored hair that was tied up and deep red eyes that seemed as if they could read straight through your soul. Hitomi was busy gazing out the window, but snapped her head back up when she heard her name." Van, you can sit behind hitomi." Van turned his gaze towards hitomi. Red eyes locked with green. Hitomi couldn't help but stare at the hunk before her. 'No wonder why milly kept on gawking about him. Just look at those eyes!' hitomi thought. She quickly cleared her head of all thoughts of the new guy when she heard her name again. "Hitomi, since you and Van have the exact same schedules, do you think you could show him around?" the teacher asked.

"Sure..." hitomi replied lazily. Van grinned, something about this girl was special... maybe she was a rebel like him... who knows. As he took his seat, the other girls gave him flirty waves and winks, meanwhile their boyfriends placed their arms around them protectively. When Van was seated, Hitomi turned around and said in one breath,

"Hey, name's Hitomi Kansaki, proud rebel of this god for saken prison, i pity you, stay away from milly and yuki if you want to be spared from weird questions, stay away from the cheerleaders, and that pretty much wraps it all up."

"Well, I'm Van Salezar de Fanel, new guy, already scared of the people here, former rebel at Astoria High, oh yeah, have a little sister who dyed her hair shocking hair just to spite my father before he left." Van said smiling. Hitomi looked at him for a minute, and then a huge grin spread across her face.

"I knew I'd like you, you say you used to be a rebel?" "yeah...but eventually i got kicked out, but we were gonna move anyways, so it didn't really matter." Van explained. "

Perfect! You can hang out with me and dilly, we sort of run this school, well actually i do the running, dilly does the threatening, and of course burning" Hitomi said. "

Dilly? Burning?" van asked confused.

"Dilandaou Albatou, pyromaniac extraordinaire. Oh tip-NEVER say you are prettier than him. If you do, god rest your soul..." hitomi said pointing over to silver haired albino who was flicking a lighter with a gleam in his eye.

"Why would he be offended if i said that?" Van asked.

"Let say, he's in tune with his inersex." Hitomi said calmly.

"KANZAKI!! COULD YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING!!!??" the teacher yelled. "Could, would, but won't!" Hitomi retorted grinning. The teacher had to chew her bottom lip in order not to scream. Van just grinned. 'Perhaps this won't be so bad after all...' Van thought.

Chap3- Dilly's experiment

Next class was chemistry. Today they were going to experiment with chemicals. Highly flammable chemicals to be exact. Van and Hitomi decided to be partners. Even though the teacher said the class was going to be "fun and quite enjoyable", within 5 minutes of the class, both Van and Hitomi were dosing off. Hitomi was getting frustrated. NEVER had she been this bored in her life. Well, maybe not the most boring time in her life, but she was getting ticked. She looked over at her friend Dilandau, or Dilly. The silver-headed albino looked just as bored, except when he caught sight of some of the chemicals they weren't supposed to use, his eyes started to shine with an idea. He looked over at Hitomi and grinned. He then took out his lighter and glanced at the chemicals.

"Uh oh..." hitomi murmured, a slight grin on her face.

"What?" Van asked.

"Dilly's going to try a little... um... experiment...whatever happens, just follow me." Hitomi replied with a grin. She looked over at Dilly and gave him the thumbs up. Dilly grinned madly as he "accidentally" set afire the chemical liquid. The HIGHLY flammable liquid. Soon the class was screaming and running out of the door, the teacher trying to calm them down.

"Follow me." hitomi said as she lead Van and herself out along with her class. Dilly stayed screaming at the top of his lungs like a crazy maniac, "YES!!! BURN BABY BURN!!!! FIRE!!! BURN, BURN, BUUURRRNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAH!!!!"

Once outside, and the fire calmed down, (it wasn't huge, just a teeny tiny inferno...hehe), the teacher decided to let everyone go home. Everyone cheered and congratulated Dilandau. Some girls tried to hug him, but he took out his lighter and threatened to burn them alive if they came within a 5 mile radius of him. Everyone backed off.

"Yo 'Tomi! How was it? Wasn't she a beaut? Pity they had to...sniff... extinguish her SOB.

"There, there dilly, its okay... Van and I thought she was a beaut too, didn't we van?"Hitomi asked while looking at Van and rubbing Dilly's back. "Uh... yeah, sure she was a beaut..."Van replied looking unsure of himself.'Why is this guy so upset over a tiny flame?' Van thought.

"Well Dilly, me and Van are gonna boogie out. You wanna join us?" Hitomi asked.

"Naw... you guys go ahead... i'm not in the mood... i'm going to burn something...see ya later!" Dilly said walking off. Truth was, he didn't want to get involved because he had a feeling this Van guy would play a larger role in Hitomi's life... A MUCH larger role. 'Ah... young love...' he thought before he headed off home.

**Moi's domain: **

**Well, what did you guys think? Loved it? hated it? please read and review!!! Till next time, **

**Ja ne, **

**Dreaming in anime. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy y'all!!!! Thanks to all who reviewed!!! I really appreciate them…they mean a lot to me, so I am truly grateful to those who reviewed! I'm glad that you guys liked chap2 more than chap1. I'm sorry about that one…I know it was short and very hard to read…I was in a rush, so I didn't get the chance to fix it all up. I hope this chappie meets to your expectations! Here's the list of all my reviewers **

**Darkmist101**

**Rukz**

**Sqeekers **

**Kida Satsuki**

**Thanks to you all soooo much! cuddles and throws skittles!! I would also like to thank aoi-hitomi chan for her advice-apparently it worked! Love you all!! Now, without further ado, here's chapter 3 of 'Rebellious'! **

Disclaimer: oops…sorry I haven't put this up for the first two chappies, but here it is: I do not own Escaflowne or the characters. Other characters that aren't in Escaflowne are mine, but I shall inform you of when that happens. So please, do not sue me-uh…I didn't do it, you can't prove it and uh…THE SHEEP ARE LYING!!!! Ahem...yeah…no suing me, 'k? 

Chap 3- at Van's house.

"Tell me again where you live, Van?" Hitomi asked as they cruised down the streets in her silver jaguar convertible. She didn't come from a rich family or anything, mind you. The reason why she was able to afford to buy a Jaguar is that she had been saving up her money ever since she was 10, when she first laid eyes on a Jaguar. Let's say it was love at first nearly-hit-by-a-car. (**For those of you who didn't understand that, the first car that almost hit her was a jaguar. She's been in love ever since) **

"Just down there..." Van replied pointing down the street. "Stop. This is it." Van said. Hitomi stopped the car and Van casually walked up to the front steps of his 'house'. Meanwhile Hitomi just sat there, mouth hanging wide open.

"Uh... you comin' hitomi?" Van asked staring at Hitomi strangly.She just nodded dumbly, mouth still wide open, and stepped put of her car, eyes never leaving the house- no mansion.

"Y-y-you l-live h-here?" Hitomi stuttered, her eyes finally gazing at Van. "Umm...yeah... my mom's sort of a doctor, and well... you get the picture. Come on in." Van invited as her opened the door for hitomi. She stepped in and gasped. The interior was even more gorgeous than the exterior, if that was even possible. Rich wooden floors, beautiful paintings hung everywhere, a giant chandelier hung in the center of the living room. Beautiful ceiling-high cabinets were in the room. Some containing pictures, artifacts, books, or other knick-knacks. In all, it was stunning and gave Hitomi a very warm and comforting feeling.

"You like?" Van asked grinning at Hitomi's face. "Well, come on, I'll show you my room, but warning- it's not as pretty as the rest of this place." Van said as he led Hitomi to his bedroom.

"Where's your mom, van?" hitomi asked as they climbed the spiral staircase.

"At work, and my sister's probably still at school since Dillandau's fire didn't spread to the other building. Actually, i heard the teachers say it didn't even spread out of the classroom. Weird that they let us go. Guess they were scared that Dilandau might burn something else…" Van replied. Hitomi laughed at his last comment.

"Yes, that would scare them." She replied. Soon they were in front of Van's door. "Well, here we are" Van said as he opened the room. As soon as Hitomi stepped in she gasped.

"Oh. My. GOD!!!!!" Hitomi screamed. Van was right; his room was definatly NOT like the rest of this mansion. Clothes everywhere, posters of random rock bands cluttered the walls. Boxes remained unpacked, his bed was unmade, and his desk was bombarded with random CDs, paper, pens, etc.

"Uh... i told you it was messy..."Van said looking at hitomi's reaction."We can stay downstairs if you'd like-"

"I LOVE IT!!!!" hitomi interrupted; clearly she wasn't listening to van.

"Y-you do?" Van asked looking at Hitomi as if she was mental.

"Of course!! It's just like how i would like my room to be if i could decorate it the way i want to!!" Hitomi replied gazing at the room she was in. "I love it!!! I wanna move in with you!!!" she squealed, jumping on Van's bed like a little girl.

"Well, there is a guest room, but i doubt your parents would let you stay." Van said watching hitomi's reaction change from excited, to disappointed, to somewhat of an upset look. "Uh, hitomi, what's wrong?" Van asked.

"Nothing- it's just, never mind, anyway- you say there's a guest room?" Hitomi said trying to change the subject.

"Hitomi...what is it you are trying to avoid?" Van said in a warning voice. "sigh, allright...well, the thing is its 'parent' not 'parents'." Hitomi explained.

"oh... i'm so sorry, but if it makes you feel any better, i'm like you... i only live with my mom, my dad left us and committed suicide." Van said gently. "Oh! Well, my dad died due to heart attack." Hitomi said.

"Well, i guess we have some thing in common, huh?" Van said trying to cheer up Hitomi's mood. Apparently it worked, because Hitomi gave him a huge smile,

"Well, you said you came from Astoria, ne? No wonder you live in a huge house, you have to be wealthy inorder to live in Astoria..." hitomi said.

"Yeah, well i don't like to really brag about it..." Van said rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"Yeah well, so you have any other siblings other than your sister?" Hitomi asked.

"NO!" Van said a little too loudly and quick. 'Folken left us, I'll never consider him as a brother ever again' Van thought.

"Folken?" Hitomi asked.

"What?" Van asked startled. 'I didn't say that outloud, did i?' he thought. "No, you didn't" Hitomi said smiling.

"What on Gaea-"

"I can read people's mind." Hitomi said simply, as if it were normal.

"You can what?" Van asked, not sure if he had heard her correctly. ""Read people's minds" she repeated. I don't know where i got it from; I've been able to do this since I was born. I'm also gifted to locating things that are hidden, and taro cards- those I can read pretty accurately. Nothing special. But anyways, now you have yet to answer my question. Whose Folken?" Van cringed. He had hoped that she would have forgotten about that.

"Alright. Folken is my ugh- older brother, but I do not consider him as a brother anymore."

"Why?" Hitomi asked, curious as to what could have made Van despise his brother so much.

"Because, he abandoned us right, when we needed him the most. After my father left, Folken betrayed us and left for god-knows-where, never to return. So now, I had to take the burden of being the strongest for mom and my sister, Merle. I became the man of the house, and I'm not old enough to be handling this sort of responsibility. I mean what if something happened to mom? What would i do with Merle? She's only 13 for cryin' out loud!!" van screamed holding his head in his hands. He suddenly felt something warm around him. He looked up to find Hitomi kneeling next to him, her arms draped around him like a blanket of warmth.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"Its ok...let's talk about something else, ok?" Van said gently.

"Okay!" Hitomi agreed.

Varie opened the door, and found Van's backpack by the stairs. 'Hmm… that's odd; Van shouldn't be home for at least another 2 hours…' Her thoughts were cut off when she heard some giggling. 'Van doesn't giggle…. And that sounded like a- gasp female!!' Varie quickly hurried up the stairs to van's room. 'I can't believe it! Van has a female in his room!! It's been so long…since he's made friends…'

"Van? Are you in there?" With that she opened the door to find…Van and hitomi wrestling on the floor, Hitomi attempting to beat Van with a pillow. An overly flufflery pillow…

"Oh! Hey Ma'…hehe… didn't know you were here…when did you come and where's Merle?" Van asked seeing his mother in the doorway, leaning on the frame, smirking.

"Uh... hey Mrs. Fanel, what's up?" Hitomi said as Van got off her. If it was any one else one would think they were doing who-knows-what.

"Well, Van, to answer your question: Merle's at SCHOOL, where _you_ should be." Varie said sternly.

"Well, the thing is ma-" Hitomi cut him off.

"I can explain Mrs. Fanel" She said.

"Oh? You can now? Oh and it's just Varie, Darling." Varie said with a smile.

'Varie? She never lets anyone call her that, and why is she smirking at me like that?' Van thought as he looked at his mother with a confused look. "Well, you see the thing is, I have a friend. And let's just say he's sort of a umm…how should I put this? Ah… he's a.. pyro." Hitomi said.

" A…pyro?" Varie asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Ya, and uh… well, uhh… hesortofhadapyroattackandalmostsettheschoolafireinchem!!!" Hitomi said in one breath.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't quite follow you. Repeat what you said, please?" Varie asked sweetly.

" He. Sort of. Had. A. pyro attack. And. Almost. Made. The. School. Go. Up. In. flames. During. Chem.." Hitomi said slowly. Varie's eyes widened,

"Oh dears! Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a small little flame, but they closed school for the rest of the day" Van said trying to reassure his mom.

" Well, since you two are here, would you like to help me make dinner?' Varie asked. Van was about to protest when hitomi said

"Sure! I love cooking, especially baking. C'mon Van ,let's go!" With that hitomi sprinted down the stairs.

"My, she cooks, she's polite, she's obviously a rebellious one, like somebody else I know, and she's cute. Van, I've got to hand it to you, you have great taste in women." Varie said smiling at her son.

"MOM!!! We're only friends, sheesh, I met her today, how can you possibly think me an' her were… datin'?!?!?" Van screeched.

"Hush van, hush…anyway, I never SAID you guys were dating, I merely just said that you have great taste in women. I could have meant that as 'female friend' YOU'RE the one however said that you two were dating…" Varie said grinning.

"Uhh…Ahhh…ummm, i-I should go help hitomi with dinner, yeah dinner." Van said as he ran downstairs, face beet red.

'Yes….she must be special if she could break through your heart…' Varie thought as she gracefully climbed downstairs.

**Moi's domain:**

**Well, whatdaya guys think? Love it? Like it? Hate it with every bone in your body? I hope not…anyways, please review!!! No flames please!!! **

**Ja ne,**

**Dreaming in anime**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy y'alll!!!! Thanks soooo much for the reviews!!! I love you all!! throws _m&ms_ (special request of Rukz) lets see….anything special for me to inform you lovies about….uhhh…ahh…oh! got my report card a few days back! I passed APEuro!!!! cheers have an 88 average, which isn't too bad seeing that it's a college course. Also, I might be redoing chap1 cuz well, lets be frank: it looks horrible. It'll be the same length, but you know…not as cluttered…maybe then more people will actually read the whole thing and review… anyways, here's the list of my loyal reviewers. Love you!!!**

**Rukz **

**Aoi-Hitomi**

**Kida satsuki **

**Sqeekers **

**So without further ado, I present the fourth chapter of 'Rebellious' enjoy! **

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own Escaflowne, nor its characters. I wish I did. That way I'd be a multi billionaire and have people worship the ground I walk upon. But alas, I do not. Hence, people do not kiss my feet. sigh guess I have to resolve to taking over the world…mumbles what a pain…so yeah…no suing me…I'm broke.

Chap4-Dinner+Dessertmayhem!!

"Hey van, what took you so long? And why is your face all red? You look like you just ran a marathon." Hitomi said looking at Van's still red face.

"Umm I uh, never mind- say what are you making?" Van asked trying to cool his face and change the subject.

'Hmmm….something really embarrassing must have happened. Oh well' hitomi brushed the thought aside. "I'm makin' a roast chicken, mashed potatoes, stuffing, corn, garlic bread and of course, gravy!" Hitomi said with a huge grin on her face.

"Hitomi, dear don't worry about the dinner, you and van go ahead and make the desert. You said it was your specialty." Varie said a she entered the room.

"Are you sure? Cuz I can-

"Not to worry dear, go now, and run along. The ingredients for whatever it is you are going to make, are in that room over there." Varie said as she pointed to a room that was connected to the kitchen.

"O-okay, c'mon Van!" Hitomi said as she grabbed his arm and lead him to the second room.

'He even allows her to hold on to him, she may be the one to break him out of his cold side...' Varie thought as she watched the two disappear to the other room. "Well, now on to that chicken" Varie said aloud as she marinated the chicken.

"Well, what are we gonna make, 'tomi?" Van asked as Hitomi grabbed some random ingredients.

"I have no idea…." Hitomi answered.

"Well, then how do you know what ingredients you'll need?" Van asked, intrigued by her methods.

"Well, this is how I bake. I grab random ingredients, and mix 'em together and volia! I come up with the dessert. Hehe……, well, I guess we should start, huh?" Hitomi said trying to avoid Van's deep, mahogany, piercing eyes.

"Ok..." van replied, never leaving hitomi's gaze.

"Well, first I need ya to pass me a couple dozen eggs, not sure how much we will be needin', two bags of flour, sugar, cinnamon, chocolate frosting, cookie cutters, and that's about it." Hitomi said. "You need all that stuff!?!?!? What on Gaea was the stuff you grabbed from the cupboards?" Van asked.

"The other stuff. Like the butter, vanilla syrup, cupcake holders, cookie trays, muffin trays, aprons, timer, marshmallows, sprinkles, chocolate chips and chocolate!! Now go get me the stuff!!" Hitomi ordered.

"Hai Hitler" Van grumbled as he headed to fulfill his task.

Van came back with all the stuff Hitomi asked him to get.

"Thank you. Now, I need you to pass me that giant bowl." Hitomi said. Van did.

"Now the eggs and flour." But when Van handed her the bag of flour, Hitomi sneezed, and she ended up throwing the entire bag of flour on poor van.

"Oops….hehe…umm…I'm sorry?" Hitomi said trying her hardest not to laugh at the site in front of her. Van covered from head to toe in white flour. It didn't work. She burst out laughing slapping her hand over her mouth to muffle the snickers. That didn't work.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry, haha, I didn't mean it Bwahaha…oops, um…forgive hehe me snort." Hitomi said between laughs.

"You think this is just hilarious don't you?" Van growled, glaring at her. "Look, I said I was sorry and – HEY!!!! WHAT THE HECK!!!WHYDID YOU THAT FOR???!!!!!!?!?!?!" hitomi screamed. Van had dumped her with the second bag of flour, so now both of them were covered in the white powder.

"There, now we're hahah, even, muahah, hahahheheheh..." Van started laughing hysterically.

"You're so gonna pay for that Fanel…. Grrarr!" "

Wha- Van was suddenly tackled to the ground by hitomi.

"Oof! Hey, get off me!!" Van complained.

"Not yet. I'm gonna see to it that you pay for what you did. Take this!" Hitomi grabbed a bag of sugar a dunked it all over Van.

"Hey!! That does it!" Suddenly Van flipped hitomi over, so he now had her pinned down. "You think that was clever?" Van asked in a husky voice. "Umm… yeah…." Hitomi said nervously becoming lost in his red eyes. "Well, think again-"suddenly, Van jumped off hitomi. Just in time too, for the door opened and Varie came out smiling.

"Well, I just put the chicken in the- "She stopped mid-sentence to see Van and Hitomi covered with flour. " What happened?" Varie asked. "Ummm, well I accidentally dropped a bag of flour and van got angry and dumped a bag on me and well, there you have it. Two flour-covered teens." Hitomi chuckled nervously.

"Van, you should have known better, I'm very disappointed in you, Van Salezar de Fanel!!" Varie scolded sternly.

"Umm… you shouldn't blame him, I mean it was my fault too, ya know…" Hitomi cut in trying to ease the tension.

"Oh don't worry dear, I'm not mad…. Well, dinner will be ready in about two hours." Varie said reassuringly.

'That's weird… mom usually would have a hernia…..something's not right….'van thought. With that, Varie left the two to clean up and make the dessert.

"Okay van! Let's get started on that puddin'!" Hitomi said.

"Ummm… okay?" van replied.

"Now. We need vanilla sauce, sugar, flour, icing, fudge, and course…. Chocolate!!!!"

"We're gonna need all that to make pudding'?" Van asked.

"Of course not silly!!!!! We'll need at that stuff inorder to make: brownies, chocolate chip cookies, chocolate dipped marshmallows, regular cookies, gingerbread men, vanilla and chocolate sundaes and of course... A REALLY BIG CAKE!!!" Hitomi squealed with delight.

"Uh… we're gonna make ALL that by 6:00pm?" Van asked, looking at the clock. It was already 4:30 pm.

"You're with me, and when you're with me, buddy, you can make an entire pastry shop in 2 hrs." Hitomi said grinning.

"Okay, let's get started then." Van said. So the two began to bake.

"That was a delicious meal, Varie. " Hitomi complemented as she helped to clear off the table.

"Of course it was delicious, hitomi… my mother made it!!!" a pink haired girl said.

"Now merle, be nice hitomi's a guest and you must treat her with respect." Varie scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, whateva…" Merle said rolling her blue eyes. "MERLE!!!" Van's booming voiced came in. "WHAT DID MOTHER JUST SAY?!?!? YOU'LL TREAT HITOMI WITH RESPECT!!!! AND HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN SPEAK TO MOTHER THAT WAY?!?!? HUH? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE??!!!?!?" van screamed. Meanwhile Hitomi watched the whole thing with wide eyes.

'How can van be so gentle one minute, and then so, so…. Mean?' hitomi thought.

'It's because of his past, hitomi…' Varie's voice sounded in hitomi's head. Hitomi spun her head around to see Varie calmly washing the dishes. "Van, calm down….." Varie said.

"But- yes mother…." Van murmured giving hitomi an 'I'm sorry you had to see that' look.

"Well, I'm dying to know what Van and hitomi have made..." merle purred, obviously not affected by her bro's outburst. With that the four headed to the second dining room.

"Oh. My. GOD!!!!!" merle screamed when she saw all the dessert Van and hitomi made.

"Wow…" was all Varie could say. Van and Hitomi just grinned.

"I take it you guys like it?" Hitom'i asked.

"YOU BET!!! OH MY GOD HITOMI, I LOVE YA!!! I WANT YOU TO COME OVER EVERY DAY AND-"

"That's enough merle…" van said calmly.

"Well, dig in!" Hitomi said cheerfully.

"Okay!" with that, the group filled their stomachs with the sweet goodies made by Van and Hitomi.

**Moi's domain:**

**Well??? What did you guys think? Love it? like it? hate it so much that you wish I didn't exist? Hope not…anyways, _please_ read and review!!! No flames please!!!**

**Ps: I think allen will be coming in the next chappie…I think…not too sure…hm.**

**Ja ne, **

**Dreaming in anime**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy y'alll!!! Thanks soooo much for the reviews!!! Really love you guys!!! Anyways…here's the long awaited chappie- Allen arrives!!! Just so you guys know-I'm not an Allen fan, so there will be some Allen bashing in later chappies. Sorry for those of you who love him. I can't help it- I'm a full-fledged van and Hitomi fan . Any who, my laptop is being stupid so I don't know when I'll be able to update…I hope it'll be soon. Plus, next Thursday, I'm going to Canada for my great-great-great uncle's 100th birthday. So yeah…here's my list of reviewers. Love you guys to death!!**

**Kida satsuki**

**Rukz **

**Darkmist101 **

**And now, without further ado, I present the 5th chapter of 'Rebellious'. **

Chap5- Dealing with angry friends, Barbie mom and a new student-all in one day: could life get any better?

"Van, you didn't have to come home with me, you know, I mean I don't like the idea of you walking home, alone, in the dark…" Hitomi said when they were on her front porch.

"It's okay hitomi, I like walking in the dark… I find it… umm… comforting, in a way…" Van trailed off.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then…" hitomi said gazing into his garnet orbs of fire… while Van was gazing into her emerald sea.

"Uhh... y-yeah, see ya!" Van left. Hitomi shrugged and walked into her house, only to be bombarded by her lovely, Barbie-like, annoying, god-for-saken mother.

"HITOMI??!!??1 WHERE IN THE NAME OF JESUS WERE YOU?!??!??! AND who was that hunk you were with?" Her mom started out screaming but then squealing when she mentioned "the hunk" (aka: van).

"AND WHY WAS HE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU, I MEAN YOUCAN'T ATTRACT A GUY EVEN IF YOUR LIFE DEPENED ON IT "hitomi cut her mother off.

"MOM!!! VAN IS A GUY I MET AT SCHOOL, HE'S NEW, A REBEL, AND I HAD DINNER AT HIS HOUSE- AS FRIENDS, no more, no less. Now if you will excuse me, I have a feeling, yukari called me." Hitomi said as she barged up the stairs and into her room.

'Just like I thought so... yukari left 6 messages' Hitomi thought as she checked her answering machine. I'd better go call her…' hitomi picked up her cordless black phone and punched in yukari's number. RING!! RING!! RI-

"HELLO?!?" yukari screamed into the phone.

"Sheesh 'kari, no need to shout…" hitomi sad holding the phone away from her ear, knowing what was going to happen next.

"HITOMI KANZAKI!!!!!!!!! WHERE IN THE NAME OF JOHN- JACOB- JINGLE- HIMERS- SMITT WERE YOU?!?!?! DO YOU KNOW I CALLED YOUR HOUSE 6 TIMES??!!!?!? 6!!! AND DO YOU ANSWER?!?!?!? I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU FOOL!!! NOW, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON WHY YOU DID NOT ANSWER ME, OR I'LL WHOOP YOUR BUTT SO HELP YOU GOD!!!" Yuakri screamed, panting when she finished.

"Okay, umm… I was at a friend's house?" hitomi said, praying yukari wouldn't ask her who. She did.

"Who?" yukari said. Hitomi could pratically see her eye-brows cross in anger.

"Umm... a friend, friend..." hitomi trailed.

"Does this 'friend' have a name?" yukari asked, her patience wearing thin. "Yes, hedoeshaveanameandit'svansalesardefane!!!" hitomi quickly in one breath, hoping yukari wouldn't understand. She did.

"HIM?!!?!?! OH MY GOD!!!!!!! HITOMI, YOU DID NOT TELL ME YOU WERE DATING VAN SALEZR DE FANEL!!!!" Yukari squealed.

'She remember's the whole name?' hitomi thought. Then the words hit her head.

"WOAH, WOAH!!! NOT YOU TOO!!! FIRST MY MOM, AND NOW MY BFF??!?? I AM NOT, I REPEAT, AM NOT DATING VAN FANEL!!! After dily's fire bomb, we went to his house, and just had dinner with his mom and lil' sis. AS FRIENDS!!!! NO MORE, NO LESS!!!! OKAY?" hitomi bellowed.

"Ohh… are you sure… not even the tiniest peck?" yukari asked hopefully. "No yuki… listen, I'm gonna hit the hay… see ya tomorrow." Hitomi hung up.

'I'm callin it a day…' with that, she went to sleep. Meanwhile, yukari picked up her phone and dialed a certain number.

"Hello, milly? Yukari here, I have somethin' to tell ya…it's about our van and hitomi plan…."

_Hitomi was in a room, no, bedroom. Van's bedroom. Suddenly the door opened and van entered. Immediately he covered hitomi's mouth with his own. His tongue entered her tasting her. He soon moved down to her delicate neck where he nipped her lightly, only to sooth it with his tongue, earning a moan from her. He suddenly stopped and looked at her. Passion was evident in both of their eyes. "Lets make this a night to remember..." van whispered huskily, making her shiver. He soon, swept her into his arms, and carried her to the bed. He bent down and started to kiss her passionately, earning moan of pleasure from her. He lifted her shirt and- _BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! "Ugh…. What a weird dream….. Wait. I was dreaming of…v-van… crap, yuki's phone call must have gotten into my head… but why did I enjoy that dream…? Oh well, I better get up before-

Her mother's voice penetrated her out-loud thoughts.

"OH PUMKIN FACE!!!! TIME TO RISE AND SHINE AND HOPEFULLY NOT BE SINGLE BY THE END OF THE DAY!!!" She said in sing-song type of voice.

"UGH…." Hitomi groaned. She finally got up, showered and got dressed in her usual I don't care if I scare you-look. She wore black jeans with silver chains on both legs, a black shirt that had holes where her shoulders would be, black arm- length gloves, with silver holes, and spaces for her fingers, sliver rings, black chocker with a silver skull on it, black boots, and a black jacket.

"Mom, I'm gonna head for school now!!!" hitomi screeched.

"Okay!!!!!! Say hi to your boyfriend for me!!!" her mother's voice echoed through-out the house.

"For the last time i-"hitomi was cut off by her brother.

"WHAT!!!!! 'TOMI, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND!! OOOOOOOOOOOOH, SISI HAS A BOFRIEND, SISI HAS A BOYFRIEND, SAY HITOMI, AND DO YOU GUYS KISS A LOT?" Her brother teased.

"For the last time... VAN AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS!!!! SHEESH, I LIVE IN A SOCIETY OF NUTCASES!!!!" with that she stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Grr…..i hate my life…" hitomi grumbled.

"If I had a life, I'd hate it……" a deep, masculine voice said from behind her.

"AHHH!!!!! VAN! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!! UGH!!!" hitomi screeched as she jumped literality, 5 feet in the air.

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine…" van said grinning.

"Sorry van, it's just, well…lets just say I live in a society of nutcases." Hitomi said.

"Nutcases? Am I one?" van asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, you're a macadamia nut." Hitomi said good naturally.

"Macadamia? I LOVE MACADAMIA!!" van randomly squealed.

"Van…don't imitate milly, it doesn't suit you…" hitomi said looking very startled at van's random outburst.

"Milly? Whose milly?" van asked in a ditsy voice.

" Oh milly! You mean the blonde, whose like soo… like I dunno, like –

"Van, SHUT UP!!" hitomi interrupted van's imitation.

" But you've got to admit, this macadamia nut does a good job, of imitating dumb blondes." Van said in his normal masculine voice.

" Yeah, well, lets go, otherwise we'll be late, and I already have detention for the next two weeks.." hitomi grimaced. With that, the duo sped off in hitomi's car.

"Hello hitomi!!!!" yukari squealed.

" Oh van, you came to school with hitomi, neh?" yukari asked, raising an eyebrow at the two. "

"Kari, I have said this before, and I shall say it again.. SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!" hitomi screeched.

" Ok, ok. Sheesh somebody's cranky…oh! Milly wanted to see you. "Millerna? Why would that idiot want to talk to me?" hitomi wondered outloud.

" Class, please take your seats…I have an announcement to make, we have another new student. Please welcome, Allen Shezar from Astoria." The doors opened to reveal a tall man, with long, long, long blonde hair(I'm serious, it reaches his back, all the way down his behind) and cerulean blue eyes that gazed at Hitomi.

"Hey van, you're from Astoria, neh? Do you know him? Van are you, uhh.. Ok?" hitomi asked when she saw van's reaction. His teeth were clenched and his knuckles were closed into a fist so tight, his hand was becoming white. His eyes became blood red, almost like dilly's when he was angry.

"t-that, that, that bastard…. He's the one who got me expelled from Astoria High." Van said through grinded teeth.

"What!?" hitomi gasped.

" Yeah, the wussy had his father get me expelled. Just because, he couldn't take a simple punch." Van said.

" You punched him? That's it? What a wussy… why'd you punch him anyway?' hitomi asked.

" Well…you're a rebel, right?" van asked.

"Yeah…" hitomi responded slowly.

" Well, then you know first rule" Van said.

" You always meet fist with-"

" Fist." Van said with her.

" So you mean he tried t-to punch you? Why?" hitomi asked.

" cuz, he had his eyes on some girl, and well, the girl though I was more attracting than him, and well, she turned him down, and he took his anger on me." Van said grinning.

" s-so, you uh, liked the girl too?" hitomi stuttered. For some reason she couldn't help feel a pang of jealously in her heart.

"naw.., she was a slut, like the rest of the girls in my school." Van said. Hitomi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Van grinned at her, but suddenly his face turned serious.

"Hitomi?" van asked.

"Yeah?' hitomi asked.

" Promise me something." Van said, his eyes begging her.

"Sure van, what is it?" hitomi asked.

" Promise me you'll never go out, or have anything to do with Allen." Van said bluntly.

" Huh? Allen, why would I-"

"Listen hitomi, Allen's a player, and I don't want you to be hurt by him…please, promise me." Van begged. Hitomi smiled.

" I promise."

" KANZAKI!!!! CAN YOU PLEASE BE QUITE?!?!?" the teacher yelled. "NO!" hitomi boomed back, earning a scowl from the teacher, and a grin from van.

" I like a girl who has spunk." A voice said.

" Huh?" hitomi whirled around to see Allen staring hungrily at her.

" What do you want?" hitomi asked rudely.

" Nothing, just your number babe." Allen smiled a smile that would have had any other girl swooning all over him.

" Shove it shezar." Van said warningly. "Remember, I'm the one who gave you that lovely bump on your head."

"Well, well, if it isn't Van Fanel, listen honey, don't hang out with this guy, he's bad news." Allen told hitomi. Hitomi glared at him and said

"Well, I'm also bad news, so you'd better just shut up, and leave me alone, unless, you want another bump on your forehead." Allen just smiled and focused back to the teacher. Meanwhile dilly was watching the whole thing, and a lovely plan was formulating in his mind.

**Moi's domain:**

**Well, whatdaya guys think? Please review!!!!! No flames please!!!! Love ya!**

**Ja ne, **

**Dreaming in anime**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heys!!! Thanks soooo much for the reviews!!! You guys are AWESOME!!!! You know how I said two days ago that my laptop is being annoying? Well, apparently my sister fixed it! So it's fine now…I think...I hope…hmm. Any who, life's good…went out with my sister yesterrday…there was some African dude claiming he was Jesus. Kinda scary, that dude was. (Please note: I am most definitely NOT a racist. My father happens to be African, thus I am part African, so how could I be racist? I LOVE Africans. They are cool people!! NEVER make fun of them. They are humans too) **

**Here's the list of reviewers:**

**Rukz **

**Sqeekers (2x)**

**Kida satsuki **

**Darkmist101**

**Aoi-Hitomi **

**Arigato to you all. throws...uh…chocolate chips! **

**Now, without further ado, here's chapter 6 of 'Rebellious'. **

Disclaimer: oops…forgot again. Here it is: don't own Escaflowne, wish I did, but I don't. Sucks…really sucks…now, if you would excuse me, I am now going to pout. pouts. 

Chap6- three legged race, hair on fire and Hitomi's past revealed.

"Yo, 'tomi!" dilandau screamed in the hallway, while trying to get passed the mob of students. "HITOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mr. Albatou, could you pleases refrain from screaming?" a teacher scolded.

"Nope, YO 'TOMI!!!!! WAIT UP!!!" Dilandau bellowed.

"Students…" the teacher murmured shaking her head.

"HITOMI!!" dillandau hollered.

"Yah?" hitomi answered.

"Listen, I was thinking-

"You can think? Why dilly!! You never ceased to amaze me! What's next? You can read?" hitomi teased.

"Shut up. Anyway, as I was sayin', you know that new shezar kid?"

"Yeah, van hates his guts." Hitomi commented.

"Yeah, well I just wanna warn you cuz I don't know if you noticed but, I saw him givin' you a, uh… umm… well, hungry look." Dilandau said seriously.

"I know. Van warned me too. Don'ta worry, I'll be careful." Hitomi said.

"Kay, well, let's go." With that, the two headed off to class.

At PE:

"Hey, 'tomi!!! Thought you weren't comin'!!" van said.

"Sowwie, vanie-poo, but I had to talk to dilly-kins first." Hitomi said childishly.

"Yeah, well c'mon, we're gonna have three legged races." Van said.

"Man, I love P.E." hitomi said as she and van headed off to tie their legs together.

"Aw, hitomi!! I thought you would choose me over what's-his-name." an annoying voice wined.

"Shove it allen." Hitomi said fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Besides, I heard you and Millerna have a history together." hitomi smirked. Allen stiffened.

"Y-yes w-well, oh! I think I just heard the teacher calling for me, see ya later pumpkin!" Allen said hastily, before running off.

"Milly and him, huh? How did you find out?" van asked.

"Well, when milly first came here, she right off the bat told the whole class. "Hitomi replied. "How did you know?"

"Easy. Same school as Allen and Millerna. The two most popular blondes, word travels fast." Van grinned.

"Ah."

"READY, SET, GO!" the teacher bellowed as the race began. Allen was paired up with millerna, yukari with amano, (her boyfriend), and hitomi with van. Van and hitomi moved in synchronized motion, while everyone else was stumbling. Soon the race ended, with van and hitomi winning. Yukari and amino second, and Allen and Millerna were the last ones. It ended with Millerna dragging Allen because he tripped and fell and became unconscious. He's a wimp.

"Great job you two!"

"Awesome! "

"You guys are sooooo kawaii together!!!!!!!" random people congratulated the two. They both blushed at the last comment.

"Yeah, well it's time for chem. Lets go van!" hitomi said as she and van made their way to chemistry class.

at chem:

"CLASS, PLEASE SETTLE DOWN!!!!!!! The teacher hollered over the noisy class, but to no avail.

"WE COULD, BUT WE DON'T WANNNNNAA!!!!!!!!" van and hitomi screamed together.

"Don't worry teach. I'll take care of it. " Dilandau said with an evil smirk on his face. Hitomi knew exactly what he was gonna do. Dilandau took out is lighter and screamed

"IF YOU ALL DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'LL BURN YOU ALL DOWN TO ASHES!!!!!!!" everyone went silent. If there was one class that Dilandau loved, it was chem. How could a pyro not like mixing random dangerous chemicals together?

" Thank you Mr. Albatou, but please refrain from such language." The teacher said calmly.

" Uhoh, bad move teach.." hitomi murmured. Van gulped. Even though he had been here for only two days, yesterday's fire incident was enough to tell van that Dilandau wasn't a man you should correct, unless you like yourself toasted, really toasted. Dilandau's eyes flickered a dangerously red color.

" I help you, and this is the thanks I get?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

" Well, I don't approve of you using the "F" word." He said calmly.

"Why, I personally don't give a damn about what you approved and don't approve of bub." Dilandau said glaring at the teacher. Meanwhile, he was inching towards Allen's table, which had some chemicals on it.

"Hehe.." hitomi snickered.

"What?" van asked.

" Hehe, I see dilly's gonna put his plan into action." Hitomi said grinning like an idiot.

" What plan?" van asked. "

You'll see.." hitomi said slyly. Suddenly a loud screech came from the front of the room. Van looked up to see allen squealing like a girl, trying to get the fire out of his hair, while Dilandau was laughing like a mad idiot, his lighter in his hand.

" That was his plan?" van asked.

" Yup,isn't it great?" hitomi said grinning. "His hair gonna have to get chopped and- hahahaha!!!!!!!!" hitomi burst out laughing. And she had good reason too. Allen was practically being dragged to the nurse's office to get his hair cut.

"NOOOOOOO!!! DON'T MAKE ME GO!! MOMMIEEE!!!!!!! WAHHHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! MY PRECIOUS HAIR, MY BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN LOCKS, MY SINGAURE LOOK!!!!!!" Allen screamed clawing the ground while being dragged out.

" Class dismissed!" the teacher bellowed down the hall, still dragging a crying Allen. He's a wimp.

"Way to go dilly!!" hitomi cheered her good friend.

" Yeah, well, he was getting on my nerves. And since he was bugging the hell out of you and you weren't doing anything about it, I stepped in." Dilandau shrugged.

"Excuse me! For your information, Mr. Pyro dude sir, I was gonna wup his but after school, in the alley and then dump him in the dumpster." Hitomi said hands on her hips.

"Yeah, right." Dilandau scoffed. "

I would!" hitomi yelled, her patience wearing thin.

" Whatever, if I dared you to woop him right now, you wouldn't do it." Dilandau said, grinning in his mind.

" OH YES I WOULD!!!!" hitomi screamed. The whole class had their eyes on the pair. Kanzaki and Albatou? Head to head? That's not right. They're best buds. But van caught onto Dilandau's plan.

"He's right 'tomi, you wouldn't. You're too nice." Van said gently. The whole class gasped. Poor van, two days and he's gonna die…hitomi would have no mercy on him.

" Oh really?" hitomi asked raising an eyebrow. Van nodded.

"Well then… I'll prove it then." Hitomi was about to walk off, when a random kid said

" Hey!!! Hitomi, aren't ya gonna kick him or somethin'?"

" Who?" hitomi asked.

" Van!" the kid answered.

"no." was all hitomi said.

"WHAT?!?!?!" the whole class yelled.

" You heard me, now if you don't mind, I have someone waiting to be dumped in the dumpster." Hitomi said before walking off.

"Wow, she NEVER lets anyone get off that easily…" Millerna murmured. She suddenly flashed a huge smile at van.

"You know what, Van? I think she has a- crush- on- you." She said in a sing-song voice.

" c'mon, milly. You above all should know that's not true." A girl said. Meanwhile van was busy thinking about millerna just said.

'Could she actually have feelings for me?' he thought.

"Van?...van?...VAN!!!!!!!!" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he said. Yukari sighed.

" I was saying that maybe you should follow hitomi, you know, for back up, safety."

"Why would need safety? She's a fourth degree black belt." Van asked.

"True, very true. But let's just say… that uh, hitomi's not exactly quite popular as being the most lovable girl around." Yukari said uneasily.

" 'Kari, if you have somethin' to say, just say it." Van said.

"Okay, well here's the deal. You know hitomi's a rebel, right? Well before she became the ''offical" leader here, she used to be in a gang."

" Gang?" van asked.

"Yeah, anyway, she was a member of the Dark Cats, the toughest gang around. If you got in their way, you were dead before you could say sorry. And well, the leader of the gang was a guy by the name of Midnight. He and hitomi were great together, totaly in sync with each other... they even started to uh, date." Van froze.

' She used to date him?' he thought.

" But one day..." yukari's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "...he tried to…take advantage of her, and she wasn't ready, so he got seriously pissed off at her, and to make a long story short, she ended up barley alive. Ever since then she hasn't been a part in any gang, she's a rebel…never trust guys again. That's why the whole class was so surprised that she didn't hurt you. The only other guy she's ever trusted is dilly…he was there for her when her father died." Yukari finished. Tears were visible in her eyes now.

"Thank you yuki." Van said gently. With that he headed out the door, to look after hitomi.

"Take care of her van…" yukari whispered as she headed off home.

**Moi's domain:**

**So whatdaya guys think? Like the Allen bashing? hehe, his hair gets chopped off! Ooooo…now Hitomi's past is revealed. So what happens now? You'll only find out if you review! And remember, no flames!! **

**Ja ne, **

**Dreaming in anime. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy y'alll!!! Thanks sooooo much for the reviews!!!! Really appreciate it!!! arigato to you all! Any who, thanksgiving is this Thursday!!!! YAY TURKEY!!!! (both bird and country). So yeah…there isn't much for me to say, so let's just skip down to the reviewer's list, shall we?**

**Anizamara **

**Rukz **

**Valinor's Twilight. **

**Kida Satsuki **

**Arigato again!!! throws…err…marshmallows!!! **

**And now, I present the 7th chapter of 'Rebellious'**

Chap7- rendezvous with the enemy and arigato, my angel.

Disclaimer: hey…sadly I do not own Escaflowne…nor the characters. However the following two characters _are_ mine, so no stealing without permission: Midnight, and Slicer. Oh! and I forgot to mention, the gang name "dark cats"-totally mine. So yeah…I think that about covers it…I hope…so yeah, no suing moi…

Hitomi casually walked down the street with a giant smirk in her face. She wasn't as nice as everyone thought she was. Hehe, she had just successfully dumped allen shezar in a dumpster, of course after she had beaten the crap out of him. Hitomi grinned again.

"well, well, well.. if it isn't wittle hitomi Kanzaki. How has my girl been, huh?" a male voice said. Hitomi turned around to the source of the voice she knew all too well and came face to face with-

Van was slowly fallowing hitomi. After yukari's story, van didn't think he would ever let hitomi walk alone again.

'why am I suddenly so protective of her? I mean, we just met yesterday.' Van thought. 'it's because you don't want to see her hurt, face it van, you have serious feelings for her.' Van's heart said.

"I'm so losing it.." van murmured. Van suddenly halted. He heard voices. Hitomi's and another guys. And by the sound of his voice…he and hitomi are acquainted, and not in a good way. Van crept closer. He hid behind the wall of the bakery shop. He would let hitomi handle this her way. If things got too rough, he would step in.

"first of all midnight. I'm not your girl, secondly, I was doing fine until you showed up and thirdly, what the hell are you doing here?" hitomi asked very bluntly.

"tsk, tsk hon. one would think you would be happy to see me." Midnight scolded.

"yeah, one would think, that doesn't mean one knows." Hitomi said sternly. "besides you didn't answer my question. What the hell are you doin' here?" hitomi asked again.

" just walkin'…." Midnight said cheeckily.

" oh cut the crap 'night!!!" hitomi screamed. "if there's one thing I know you don't do, it's walking around bakery shops! You hate the smell of bread. Now tell me, what the hell do you want?" hitomi asked.

"Ok, ok, sheesh…well I uh…never uh…well repaid you." Midnight said. "for what?" hitomi asked, utterly confused.

"this." With that, midnight's fist met with hitomi's face, knocking her on the ground.

"it's pay back time sweetheart. For leaving me 2 years ago."

Van was listening to the whole conversation.

'so this is the creep who took advantage of her…how can she stand talking to him?' van thought. Suddenly he heard someone fall to the ground, and then hitomi's groan. Van quickly jumped out of his hiding spot and the scene he saw made his blood boil. Midnight was kicking a half conscious hitomi. He suddenly lowered down a started to kiss her roughly. His hands crept up her shirt, reaching her bra. Hitomi tried to struggle against him, but she was to wounded to do anything. Suddenly midnight collapsed, blood leaking from his head. The last thing hitomi saw was a figure leaning over her.

"my angel.." she croaked.

Van froze. Her angel? Did she just call him her angel? Van shrugged the thought off, and carried her bridal style, leaving the unconscious midnight on the ground, blood still leaking from his head.

"uh…where am I?" hitomi said aloud.

"in my house." A masculine voice said. Her eyes snapped open. She gazed around the room she was in .she was in van's room. She looked to the side of to see van tending to her wounds.

"v-van?"

"shusshhh, relax hitomi. You need your rest. " van's voice soothed her ears.

"what happened?" hitomi asked.

"well, I'll tell you if you promise to relax." Van said.

"so yuki told you the whole thing huh?" hitomi said. "never thought I'd live to see the day yuki would break a promise. Hmph, funny ol' world aint it?" hitomi asked. Van had told her everything yukari had told him, why he followed her and what he did to midnight.

"I'm sorry 'tomi, it just, I'm worried about you. I mean you nearly got raped, for the second time in your life." Van said. Hitomi touched van's cheek, surprising him.

"it's okay…thank you, my angel…" hitomi murmured as she fell asleep, her hand still on van's cheek. Van smiled. Her angel. He was her angel.

'And I'll do anything to make sure you stay safe hitomi. I promise.' Van silenty vowed. He carefully got up and left the room, leaving hitomi to sleep.

Meanwhile, midnight was busy tending to his own wounds.

"damn boss, you look like someone just punched the livin' daylights out of ya! a voice said.

"shove it Slicer, before I rip you to pieces." Midnight hissed. 'where ever you are bub, I'll get you. I'll make you pay for disrupting me. Oh and don't forget hitomi, I'll get you in the end- dead or alive' he thought evilly and started to laugh insanely, earning some weird stares from the other members.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARIN' AT?!?!" he bellowed. 'oh yes, I'll get you hitomi…'

**Moi's domain:**

**Ooohhh….we have big scary dude entering picture….and ooohhh…we may have some fluff later on….ooooohhh and possibly more allen bashing…now, I know you want to see all of that now-but you'll only get it if you REVIEW!!!! And no flames please!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyyy y'alll!!!! Thanks soooo much for the reviews!!!! Love you all to death and back again!!! Anywho, as for my personal life, I have a music test tomorrow, which I am going to flunk miserably! Why? BECAUSE I AM NOT MUSICALLY TALENTED!!! Ahem…yeah, so as I was saying, I'm about to flunk my music test. Fun, ne? On the good side, I have a four day weekend! God bless thanksgiving. Oh! I also had part I of my physical fitness exam at school today. We had to do crunches for 1 minute. I managed to do 87. Not bad, I guess. Except, now my scar hurts (I had my appendix removed last year, and now I think I have scar tissue developing so it hurts like hell). That's all for now. Onto the reviewer's list:**

**Rukz **

**Darkmist101**

**Sqeekers (2x)**

**Kida satsuki **

**Arigato to you all! Love you soooo much!! throws…uh…sprinkles! **

**Now, onto chapter 8 of 'Rebellious'. **

Chap14- confessions

Disclaimer: ok, ok, fine. I give up. Clearly bribing the big guys in the suits will not get me any closer to owning Escaflowne…must resort to plan B: tantrum. begins to have one. Bangs, floor and wails "lemme own Van! Lemme own van!" big scary dudes carry me away. p…failed again, so no suing me. 

Hitomi woke up to the smell of pancakes. The sweet aroma made her smile as she opened her emerald green orbs. Of course, her orbs were only to be met by Merle's giant blue ones, staring down at her.

"HI!" merle perked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" hitomi shouted, falling out of the bed, landing with an 'oomph', dragging merle with her.

"Well, finally you woke up sleeping beauty" a male's voice teased.

"Van?" hitomi looked behind merle to see van in the doorway grinning like an idiot. Merle walked off of Hitomi and went to van.

"Hey, good job merle!" van said as he gave his little sister a pat on the head.

"Our bargain?' merle asked holding her hand out. Van sighed.

"Oh, fine! Here ya go." Van said, tossing her a bag.

"Thank you!" she squealed. Hitomi looked like she was about to kill van. "Uh, I'd better leave you two alone. Merle said quickly, running out of the room. Van turned pale. Even though he was 'her angel', that didn't mean she couldn't hurt him.

"Why. You. Little. ARRGHHHHH!!!!!!!!" hitomi lunged at van, pinning him down to the floor. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SET YOUR SISTER TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT!?!?! EVER HEARD OF COMMON CURTESY?!?!" she bellowed.

"Well, uh- I t-tried before and, well... you punched me. So I sent merle, she can wake up the dead if she wanted to." Van said.

"i-I...punched you?" hitomi asked.

"Yeah, smack on the cheek." Sure enough, there was a lovely bruise forming on van's right cheek.

"Sorry…" hitomi said, grinning sheepishly as she let go of van, and plopped herself next to him on the floor.

"What was it that you gave merle, van?" hitomi asked.

"Uh…somethin' some guy kid gave her, think the name was marmarou or somethin'" van said casually.

"m-marmarou?" hitomi asked, the evil glint returning to her eyes.

"Yeah- uh is there something wrong?" van asked.

"Yes…marmarou's my brother." Hitomi said, teeth clenched.

"WHAT!??!" Van screamed.

"Yeah..I'm gonna kill him once I get a hold of him…I'm supposed to be the first." Hitomi said, not realizing van was still there.

"first to what?" van asked.

"Oh! Uh, uh….to uh you know have a girl/boyfriend." Hitomi said flushing. "Oh really? What makes you think there dating?" van asked amused.

"Van. I know my brother. He just doesn't give gifts to any random girl, he actually hates the female race. So him giving your sister a gift, means something." hitomi said seriously.

"Ah. Well my sis doesn't seem to know yet, so they aren't really an item yet, so there's still time for you to find someone." Van said seriously.

"What are you talking about van? Do you realize how long it would take for me to find someone. Besides I want my relationship to count for something…" hitomi said.

'Hitomi face it. You have the hots for van.' Her heart said. Hitomi shook the thought out.

"What about you van? Have you found someone?" hitomi asked.

"Yes." Van said smiling softly. Hitomi's heart dropped. She felt like crying. "But, I don't think she knows. And I don't want to spoil our relationship by telling her. She's had a hard life…" van trailed off.

"Do I know her?" hitomi asked.

"I would think so." Van replied.

"Can I have a clue?" hitomi asked.

"She calls me her angel." Van whispered soflty. Hitomi's eyes widened. Was van implying that he…liked her? "And I want her to know that I love her dearly and I'll wait for her, until she's ready." Van said looking at hitomi. "No need to." Hitomi said. Van stared at her.

"What do you mean?" van asked.

"What I mean is that I think she's ready for you." Hitomi smiled soflty. "Hitomi, i- I." van pulled hitomi into a sweet kiss. His tongue found its way into her mouth, tasting her, earning a moan from her. Van deepened the kiss, pushing hitomi onto the ground. But he suddenly pulled away from her. Hitomi looked up at him, confused.

"What's wrong?" hitomi asked.

"Nothing. Listen." Hitomi listened and sure enough, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Van? Hitomi? Breakfast is ready if you guys are ready!" varie called from outside.

" 'kay mom!" van hollored. "c'mon, we'd better go." Van said. So the couple left together, hand in hand.

When they arrived into the kitchen, van stopped. So did hitomi. In the kitchen was a man hitomi had never met before. He was tall, had blue hair, and sliver/blue eyes. But his face and bone structure was just like van's.

"Folken." Van spat out. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Now, now van. Is that anyway to greet your brother? How about a hug? I haven't seen you for so long." Folken smiled warmly and tried to hug van, but van pushed him away.

"You're not my brother folken." Van said bitterly.

"VAN!" varie scolded. "You know your father's death hit folken too, it's not his fault. I say we leave the past behind us and move on." Varie said sensibly.

"So this is your bro, huh?" hitomi said staring at folken. Folken turned to her and notice she and van's hands were still held like glue.

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms…" folken said.

"Kanzaki. Hitomi Kanzaki." Hitomi introduced herself.

"Hitomi. Nice name. Van, how come you didn't tell me about your girlfriend? She seems like a keeper to me" folken asked, trying to make van forget that he was angry at him.

"Because you are not important enough to know, besides what business is it of yours to know? Huh? You don't care about anyone except yourself!" van screamed.

"Van, hush..c'mon, clam down…lets just head to school, ok?' hitomi said gently stirring van to the door.

"But, it's a Saturday" van said.

"I know." Hitomi whispered.

"Remind me again why we're here, hitomi?" van asked.

"Because, I go here when I need to clear my head all the time, and you seriously need to clear your head." Hitomi said. She had led van to a special place in the park. It was hidden by some trees and bushes, so it was her little own private sanctuary. There were sakura flowers everywhere, and a small lake. There were other different flowers and plants as well. She and van sat on the grass by the river and just stared into the distance. At least hitomi was. Van was looking at hitomi. Hitomi caught sight of his stare.

"What is it?" hitomi asked.

"Thank you." Said van still staring at her.

"For what?" hitomi asked.

"For being so kind to me…and for bringing me here and for just sticking by me…" van whispered.

" It's ok van. After what you did for me, it's the least I could do. Besides what type of girlfriend would I be if I didn't stick by you?" hitomi joked. But van's face remained serious.

" I love you." He blurted out. " Hitomi smiled. That was the second time he had told her that.

"I know. And… I love you too." Hitomi said. Van smiled. She loved him! Van felt like jumping for joy and doing the Russian jig. Instead he did the romantic thing. He pulled her into a long, sweet kiss. They only broke when the lack of oxygen was becoming too great.

"c'mom, I think my head's cleared up." Van said standing up.

"Okay, let's go back to my house. I want you to meet my mom, although I warn you- she's a duplicate of Barbie." Hitomi warned. Van laughed.

"Ok, let's go."

**Moi's domain:**

**Yay! We have a couple formed!!! And gaspo what's this? Folken's back? gasps oh dear, what shall happen next? Well, you know the drill: you'll only know if you review! No flames please!**

**Ja ne,**

**Dreaming in anime**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyy y'all!!! How's my favorite peoples in cyber space doin' on this fine Monday? Lol, Anywho thanks sooo much for the reviews!!! Love you all to death! _Hugs_!! Yeah, came back from Canada yesterday morning. Came back at uh…1:00 am. Yeah…it was fun. Saw a lot of cousins whom I never knew existed. Lol, just kidding. But yeah, overall it wasn't all that bad. So yeah…oh! I have an ubber, ubber request of all of you who read this chappie! Please, please, _please_ pray for my friend's friend. She was raped and half beaten to death last week. She is only 13 years old and now has HIV thanks to the retard who did this to her. She is in a coma now, and has only woken up for 5 minutes two days ago, only to fall back into the coma. Plus, her family has very poor medical coverage so now they're having problems with paying for the HIV medicine. Only bright side is that we know she's not pregnant because she hasn't had her menstrual cycle yet. So please, please pray for her and her family and that they find the baka who did this and have justice served. Arigato!**

**Reviewer's list:**

**Kida satsuki **

**Rukz **

**Darkmist101 (2x)**

**Sqeekers **

**Valinor's Twilight (2x)**

**Aoi-Hitomi **

**I thank you all very much!! _Throws donuts. (_Special request from aoi-Hitomi chan.) Once again, I ask all of you: please pray for the girl!!!! Now, without further ado, here's chapter 9 of 'Rebellious'. **

Chap9- yelling, a date and confused twits-all in the name of PILLOW FIGHT!!!

Disclaimer: okay, okay…how many times do I have to go through this?! Do not own Escaflowne! Happy now?

"Ma'!! I'm home." Hitomi called as she and van entered the house. Van I had to admit, this girl had a nice house. It was small and simple, yet it was cozy and had a very warm feeling.

"HITOMI KANZAKI!! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK YOU HAVE NOT BEEN HERE!!!!!!!!!"

'But apparently very noisy…' van thought, as he sweatdropped.

"DO YOU RELIZE HOW WORREID I WAS?!!??! AND YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE TO WHY YOUWEREN'T HERE OR I'LL- oh!" hitomi's mom came storming down the stairs, but halted when she saw van.

'That's the same boy from before!' she thought.

"No duh mom." Hitomi said aloud.

"Ugh, I hate it when you do that hitomi!" her mother scolded, giving her daughter a fake pout.

"Whateva, anyway this is van, whosemyboyfriend, and well as to where I was- I was at uh… yukari's house, yeah that's where I was!" hitomi said, bracing herself, waiting for her mother's squeal.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say that he's your BOYFRIEND!???????????!" her mom squealed. Hitomi nodded, closing her eyes in preparation for what was yet to come. "OMG!!!!!!! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU HONEY!!!!! NOW, FEEL FREE TO DO WHATEVER YOU DESIRE, BUT REMEMBER TO USE PROTECTION, AND BE ON THE PILL! I DON'T WANNA BE A GRANNY JUST YET!!!!OH HOHOHO.. MY SWETTIE!!!!!! WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!!!' her mother rampaged hugging van, pratically shocking him.

"Can't…breathe…" van chocked, turning blue.

"MOTHER! DO YOU MIND?" hitomi screamed, dragging van out of her mother's grasp.

"Oh, sorry dearest, he's all yours- I've got mine." Her mom said smilling. Hitomi froze.

"What do you mean, ma'?" she asked.

"I have a date tonight! Wish me luck!" with that, her mom left the house. "s-she's dating someone?" hitomi said.

"That's what she said." Van said.

"I pity the poor soul…" hitomi murmured as she and van climbed up the stairs to her room.

"HITOMIII!!!!! WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU!?!? AND- whose this?" marmarou came running out of his room and stopped when he saw van holding hitomi's hand.

"Marms, this is Van. Van, this is my little bro I told you about." Hitomi introduced the two.

"Is he your boyfriend, sis?" marms asked out of the blue.

"Yes marms." Hitomi said rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Oh! Well…I uh-HEY! You wouldn't be van fanel, now would ya?" marmarou asked van.

"Yes, I am." Van said.

"You have a little sister?" he asked.

"Yes…" van said knowing exactly where this was going to go.

"Well, is her name merle?" van nodded.

"Pink hair?"

"Yes."

"Blue eyes?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well I gotta go- see ya two later!" with that marmarou ran down the stairs and out of the house blushing like a tomato.

"Ookayy that was normal…" hitomi said staring at where her brother zoomed off.

Heh, you don't think he went to my place, do ya?" van asked.

"Yeah. I do… oh boy…" hitomi sighed. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" hitomi said into the receiver.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!!!!!!!!!!!!" yukari's voice screamed, nearly deafing hitomi. Even van heard it.

"Nice to hear from you too yuki…" hitomi said, rubbing her ears.

"DO YOU RELIZE THIS IS THE SECOND DAY IN A ROW THAT YOUHAVEN'T BEEN AT HOME?????" yukari bellowed.

"Hush now yukari, no need to make the dear deaf." Millerna's voice came through. Hitomi sighed and put the two on speaker phone so van could hear too.

"What do ya guys want?" hitomi asked rudely.

"Now, now we just want to talk." Millerna said innocently.

"Liar. You guys don't three way me just to talk. What do you guys want?" hitomi asked, her patience wearing thin. She had hoped for that she and van could just hang out- without milly or Kari to bug them.

"Ok, ok- well, we have a proposition. We know you have he hots for van..." millerna waited for hitomi's ramble of protests. But no such thing happened. Instead, she heard nothing. Van and hitomi were busy kissing the daylights out of each other.

"Hitomi? Are you there? Hitomi?" millerna asked. No response.

"HITOMI IF YOU DON'T ANSWER, THEN I'LL COME OVER!!!" yukari threatened. That did it. Both of them pulled away, annoyed

"Yuki, milly-SHUT UP!!!!!" Van and hitomi said together. Hitomi hung up on them, leaving both of the speechless. Van looked at hitomi who was puffing like the magic dragon.

"There, there 'tomi..." van soothed hitomi rubbing hitomi's neck and kissing it in random, sensitive spots, earning a moan from her.

Meanwhile, yukari and millerna were still connected.

"Was that v-van's voice?" yukari asked shaking.

"Y-yeah i-it was..." millerna answered.

"Lets go to hitomi's house." yukari suggested.

"Yeah." So the two hung up, and headed for hitomi's house.

Van and hitomi were in hitomi's room just sitting on her bed, beating each other with pillows. Suddenly a knock on the door, made them stop. "Grr…I'm, gonna kill whoever that is…" hitomi grumbled.

"I'll help." Van said ticked off. He was actually winning that time. They went down the stairs and opened the door. In the door way was yukari and millerna smiling.

"Hello!" they both said and before hitomi could slam the door in their faces, the pushed themselves in.

"Why hello hitomi, van-"the stopped when they saw van glaring at them. "V-van? Heh so I guess we weren't imagining that we heard your voice..." millerna said chucking nervously.

"No, you didn't." van spat out.

"What are you guys doing here?" hitomi asked, tapping her foot.

"We were just about to ask you guys the very same question..." yukari murmured.

"What was that yukari dearest?" hitomi asked sweetly, taking a knife from the kitchen.

"Uh, uh nothing!" yukari said quickly.

"Good. Now… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TWITS DOING HERE?!!?!?!?" Hitomi screamed.

"Uh- well we just wanted to see if you were ok and to discuss a proposition." Millerna said happily.

"Oh?" hitomi asked raising an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" hitomi asked.

"Well, uh- van? Do you mind if you leave us alone, please?" millerna asked sweetly.

"No. van, stay here. Whatever it is these two ding bats have to say, then they can say it in front of you." Hitomi said pulling van back down.

"Oh, fine! Become embarresed for all I care! We just want tohelpyoutwogettogetheryouaresooooooomenttobe!" millerna said in one breath. Yukari and millerna waited for hitomi's response. Hitomi stared at van, eyebrows raised. They both just started to laugh histerically. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHAHAHHHHHAHAH!!!!" They both laughed.

"What?" yuki and milly said annoyed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NOTHING!! HAHAHAHA!! They both said together as they pushed Millerna and Yukari out of the door, leaving them speech less, once again.

"w-what do you think that was about?" millerna asked yukari.

"I have no idea…" yukari responded, both still staring at the door, mouths wide open.

"Finally. Now, where were we?" van grinned, taking a pillow. Hitomi sighed gently.

"I'm hungry, let's grab some dinner." Hitomi said. Van frowned, why didn't she want to continue the pillow fight?

"It's not you van, it's just I'm seriously hungry. Haven't eaten all day. And I need my energy to beat you, don't I?" Hitomi said from the kitchen.

'I hate it when you read my mind.' Van thought.

"I know." Hitomi said. They both laughed. Hitomi made some grilled chicken. When they were done, van said he had to leave.

"You wanna sleep over?" he asked.

"sure, I'll just grab some things and leave a note." hitomi said as she climbed up the stairs to pack an overnight bag. When she was done she quickly wrote a note saying she'd be back whenever and that she would call if she was going to spend the night at van's house tomorrow. Then the two left he house.

**Moi's domain:**

**Well? What do you guys think? Please review!!!!!!! No flames please!!! And once again, please pray for the girl! (For those of you who didn't read the above message, please read the part about my friend's friend. It the bold and underlined part arigato!**

**Ja ne, **

**Dreaming in anime**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my fellow peoples!! I would like to thank all of those who prayed for my friend's friend. However, she is still in the hospital and is still unconscious. Also, to days ago, my friend (the friend of the one who was raped) is sick. She pratically fainted in music class, so would you all please pray for her as well? I'd really appreciate it. Thanks to all of the reviewers! You guys know how much I love you guys! Also, I'd like to apologize about the previous chappie. I took such a long time to update because there was something wrong with So once again, I apologize for the long update. I trust you all had a splendid thanksgiving? Also, I would like to give a shout out to Valinor's Twilight. Her grandfather is currently battling cancer, so would you all please pray for him? I know what it is like to have somebody close be a victim of cancer. My mom died because of it. So please, pray for her! Arigato! Now onto the reviewer's list:**

**Valinor's Twilight**

**Rukz **

**GluttonwithAnorexicTurnout**

**Sqeekers **

**Darkmist101**

**Aoi-Hitomi **

**Kida satsuki **

**Anizamara **

**Thanks once again! **

**Here's chapter 10 of 'Rebellious'**

Chap 10- spendin' the night at van's and dealing with annoying people.

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. ( 

"Yo! Ma! We're back!!" van called into the door.

"We?" varie asked as she came walking out of the kitchen.

"My! Hitomi! Are you spending the night with us?" vaire asked smiling lovingly at hitomi.

"Yes Varie. Is it ok?" hitomi asked.

"Why of course!!! You're pratically family now!" varie said smiling.

"Van, show her to the guest room please, while I'll get you two a snack." Varie said.

"Sure thing ma, c'mon 'tomi." Van lead hitomi upstairs to the guest room, only to find it already taken.

"Hey van! Where were you?" folken asked smiling. Van just stared and then walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"You can sleep in my room." van said gently.

"Okay…" hitomi said.

"Here, 'I'll sleep on the floor, you take the bed." Van said getting a. inflatable mattress from the closet.

"No, no don't bother!" hitomi said quickly. Van stared at her.

"H-hitomi? What are you talking about?' van asked. Hitomi blushed.

"i-I, you don't need to sleep on the floor, we can share..." she mumbled. "Are you sure hitomi?" van asked.

"Yes, I know you won't hurt me..." hitomi said smiling softly at him.

"Van? Hitomi?" vaire called from outside of the door. Vann opened the door for her and varie came in holding a tray of snacks and drinks.

"Here you go you two. Now van, don't go to sleep to late, tomorrow's school." Varie said in her motherly tone.

"Don'ta vorrie vaire, I'l make sure lil vannie poo goes to bed on time." Hitomi said.

"Thank you hitomi, well I guess I'll-OH!" varie gasped.

"What ma?" van asked.

"I almost forgot. Hitomi, your brother is here." Varie said. Van and hitomi sweatdropped.

"Ahh…okay varie" hitomi said.

"Well, then good night!" varie said before leaving the two alone. "Sooooo…what do you wanna do?" van asked.

"Got any good movies?" hitomi asked.

"Ummm…I think I do..." van said searching through his collection. Hitomi smiled at him and gracefully walked over to him. She rested her head on his back and placed her arms around his waist.

"Mmm…I love you van…" hitomi said. Van placed his hands over hers and said

"I love you too hitomi. Forever and ever." Van turned around so he was facing hitomi. He got up and lowered his head until their lips met in a hot and passionate kiss. Van deepened the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth tasting her. He swooped hitomi into his arms and carried her to his bed and gently placed her on the mattress. Her eyes were still closed, for some odd reason.

"Hitomi?" van whispered. No response.

"Hitomi!?" van asked again, worry etching in his voice. Still no response. Van looked carefully at Hitomi. Her breathing was even.

'S-s-she's…sleeping.' Van thought as he sweatdropped. How the hell does one share a kiss, only to fall dead asleep 5 seconds later!? Oh well.

'Better pack up for the night myself' van thought as he pictured his mother and Hitomi scolding him for not going to bed on time. He shuddered. Just the mere thought of them two ganging up on him was enough to make him quiver. Sighing, he climbed in, next to Hitomi and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hitomi woke up in van's arms and immediately panicked.

'Oh dear God! Did we do anything last night!? I don't remember…I just remember kissing him, then that's it…oh dear God I-'Hitomi stopped her internal ramblings when she noticed that all of her clothes were still on. She peeked over at van and saw him wearing a shirt. She breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thank God…I don't wish to have sex until I'm married…' she thought. She attempted to move, but van just tightened his grip on her. "Mmm…where do ya think you're going? We still have time..." van murmured, still half asleep.

"No, we don't van. C'mon, I don't wanna have detention again. I'm already booked for the month." hitomi said.

"Great! At least I won't be alone!" van said getting up. The two quickly showered, got dressed and went downstairs.

"Hey bro!" folken said to van.

"Shove it." Van said.

"c'mon van, can't you just forgive me?" folken said hurt.

"no." was all van said before leaving the house with hitomi.

"Van? Are you okay?" hitomi asked concerned. Van looked at her but didn't say anything. Instead he just pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"I am whenever I'm with you." He said. So the two headed for the lovely hell-hole known as school.

Dilandau was walking up to the school gates, when a girl bumped into him.

"Yo! Watch where ya going!" he screamed. The girl just turned to him, her cerulean eyes not blinking.

'Hmmm. Cerulean blue eyes? Where have I seen those before?' dilandau wondered. But he was soon shaken out of his thoughts when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL!?" he screamed. The girl had knocked him down in an air-stopping hug.

"OH MY GOD!!!! YOU ARE JUST AS CUTE AS I THOUGHT YOU'D BE!!!" she squealed, rubbing her face against his.

"W-w-what the hell?" dilandau stuttered as he tried to comprehend what was happening. Then he realized what the girl was doing.

"WOAH, WOAH! GET OFFA ME!!!" he screamed as he shoved her off roughly, glaring at her. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" he demanded. His eyes went from intimidating, to scared out of his pants. "W-why a-are you l-looking a-a-at me l-l-like t-t-that?!" he stuttered. Her eyes were all sparkly and it looked as if she was in 'fan girl' mode.

"EEK!!! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!!!" she shrieked. Dilandau covered his ears.

"Damn it bitch. Would you stop shrieking!?" he demanded. The girl only giggled. Suddenly, she pulled out a paper pad and a pen. Where she was hiding it, dilly had no clue.

"Can I have your autograph!?" she asked. Dilandau just stared at her disbelieving.

"What the fuck?" he said bluntly.

"I said,-

"I know what you _said_! I just wanna know why the fuck you want It." he said, just staring at her bluntly. The girl giggled psychotically.

"Hehe. Because I'm a MAJOR fan of you. I've heard ALL about you. And I want your autograph." She said, as her eye began to twitch scarily.

"Who the hell are you?" dilly asked. The girl smiled psycho-like.

"Give me an autograph and you'll find out." she said, holding out the pad and paper, eye still twitching. Dillandau scoffed.

"I don't have time for wenches like you. I gotta go." He said as he pulled himself from the floor and began to walk away. Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap around his neck, chocking him.

"Not until I get my autograph!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"gasp get off of me, you BITCH!" he screamed as he tossed her over his shoulder and onto the floor.

"Ow…that's wasn't very nice." The girl said matter-of-factly. Dilandau just grinned like a maniac.

"Hehe…bitch, say hello to my lighter." He said as he pulled out a red lighter. Nobody touched him, got within a _5 mile _radius of him, _hugged him, _and left without some part burnt. Except for maybe Hitomi. He grinned again and walked predator-like to her. Suddenly, a voice called out.

"DILLY!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!??!?!" Hitomi hollered as she and van walked lazily up to the school. Hitomi peered to see an eye-twitching girl on the floor and dilly holding a lighter.

"Oh! Hey 'tomi! Just about to burn some wench."

"Why?" Hitomi asked, chewing some gum.

"cuz she: tackled me to the ground, hugged me pratically to death, had the nerve to even come within a 5 mile radius of me, she asked for my autograph, and…cuz I feel like it." he said. Hitomi's eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Ok. You go do that." with that, she and van left for homeroom. Dillandau turned to the still eye-twitching girl.

"Say hello to Vesta. I think you'll get along with her just fine." Dilandau said with a maniacal look on his face. Suddenly, he heard somebody calling.

"Celena!! Where are you!?" the girl smiled.

"Over here!" a figure came into view. It was Allen.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you! We have to get you settled. What are you doing on the floor?" Allen asked. The girl, named celena grinned.

"Hey brother! Meet Dill- she stopped short when she realized that it was only she and her brother standing outside.

"What is it, celena?" Allen asked as he helped her up. The girl just smiled.

"Nothing!" she chirped as she and her brother walked inside.

'I'll get my autograph…that's for sure'. She thought with a slight chuckle.

"Something funny?" Allen asked.

Meanwhile dillandau was hiding behind a tree.

'So she's Shezar's sister, eh? No wonder the eyes looked alike…hmm…this is interesting…I can have fun with both of them…' dilandau thought as a grin appeared on him. Face. Taking out his lighter he flicked it on and off.

"Hello Vesta…I think you're gonna be burning a whole lot more hair that usual."

Van and hitomi were bored. And the bad thing was dillandau hadn't showed up yet, so no pretty fire distractions.

"Ugh…I'm so bored…" hitomi groaned as she laid her head on van's shoulder.

"Me too…" van said as he kissed the top of her head. Half of the class gasped. Even the teacher.

"Hitomi and van?"

"Weird."

"Does that make him the new co-leader?"

"Yeah, there hasn't been one since Midnight..." some whispered. Van looked to see hitomi's face pale.

"co-leader?" van asked. he had never heard of that before, despite being a full fledged rebel himself. He had an idea, but he wasn't positive.

"Yeah…before he…" she trailed off. "I've worked solo ever since." She finished.

"What about dilandau?" van asked. A smile tugged against her lips.

"Dilly? Would you trust him in running a school? He's great, but, no…he doesn't want that position…he prefers to be the Threatener." Hitomi said.

"You make it sound like it's some sort of business." Van joked. "wasn't like that back in Astoria. Basically, it was just going against rules and stuff like that."

"it is here ….to see who has the most control…that's what it is all about…and I'm not gonna let midnight win." Hitomi said with a glint in her eyes.

"Win?" van asked confused.

"It's like a game, except the stakes are higher van. The person with the most people under their leadership wins." Hitomi explained.

"Wins what?" Van asked.

"Respect, pride, and dignity. And of course the title as the most feared of all…it is a big title to have van..." hitomi said.

"So anybody can be apart of this little thingy?" van asked.

"No. only people who have been involved in gangs, have a reputation and being a well-known rebel, or people who are just plain good at fighting." Hitomi finished.

"So, since I'm your boyfriend, a rebel, does that make me eligible?" van joked.

"It's not funny van. This is a serious matter… and yes, you would be eligible." Hitomi said seriously.

"Really?" van asked.

"Yes…and I want to ask you something. Would you be interested in being my co-leader?" she asked.

"Co-leader? What's that? I've heard of the term, but not in detail." van asked.

"Simple. We run the school together. Usually it's a couple or siblings, so it should be ok." Hitomi said.

"Sure, I guess" van agreed.

"Great!" hitomi smiled.

"EXCUSS ME!!!!! KANZAKI AND FANEL!!! PLEASE PAY ATTENTION AND KEEP QUITE!!!!" the teacher bellowed.

"SHOVE IT ZIT FACE!!" the two said together. Everyone stared at the two. The teacher tried to maintain her cool, but to no avail.

"YOU BOTH HAVE DETENTION!!! She screamed.

"FINE!!!! SEE IF WE CARE!!!" hitomi and van said together. They both grinned at each other.

'Weird, with midnight, I wasn't able to speak synchronized with him…' hitomi thought. All of a sudden, dillandau came storming in.

"YO! 'TOMI!! I'VE GOT MAJOR NEWS!!!"

"Mr. Albatou, please take a seat, oh! AND YOU ALSO HAVE DETENTION!!" the teacher said smirking.

"Whatever. TOMI!!!!!!" he hollored, completely blowing the teacher off, as he sat next to hitomi.

"WHAT?!!?" she screamed, even though he was right beside her.

"Oh, sorry but I have major news."

"What is it?" Van and hitomi said together. Dilandau stared at the two. "Hitomi, is he-

"I'll fill ya in later. Now what's the big news?" hitomi asked.

"You know that bitch I met this mornin'?" he asked.

"Yeah." Van and hitomi said together.

"Well, I found out that she's……"

**Moi's Domain**

**Well, whatdaya guys think? Sort of a cliffy, ne? Please review! No flames please!!**

**Ja ne, **

**Dreaming in anime**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyys my fellow peoples!!! Just wanna say thanks to all of those who reviewed! I finally have reached my 50th mark!!! You guys know that I wouldn't be posting if it weren't for y'all! Also, I'd like to thank all of those who prayed for my friend. She came to school as fit as a fiddle! So once again, I thank you all very deeply! However, her friend (the on in the hospital) has apparently taken a turn for the worse. So please, pray for her! Arigato sooooo much! Let's see…anything special for me to say…uh…oh! Got back my music test (the one I was freaking over about?) got a 97 _cheers_! I have another one tomorrow! Blech…**

**Now onto the reviewers' list:**

**Valinor's Twilight**

**Kida satsuki **

**Rukz **

**Darkmist101 **

**GluttonWithAnorexicTurnout**

**Thanks to you all!! _Throws…uhh…chocolate chips!_**

**Now, onto chap 11 of Rebellious**

Chap11- funny ol' world, what gives and not-so-great surprises.

"so she's shezar's little sis, eh?' hitomi asked. She, van, and dilandau were outside, skipping their afternoon classes.

"Yup…" dilandau replied.

"Freaky…, I thought she died or something…" van murmured.

"Wait. You know her?" hitomi said.

"Yeah, I knew her. We were in the same class in school at Astoria. She's only three months younger than Allen. " Van said, gazing off into the distance.

"Were you two friends?" hitomi asked, feeling a pang of jealousy at the thought that van and she knew each other.

"No. we were arch rivals... god I wish she had croaked back there!!!" van complained.

"What did you mean that you thought she died?" dillandau asked.

"Oh! Simple. She was hit by a car. Barely made it out alive…wish she hadn't though." Van replied. He looked at hitomi and said "funny ol' world, ain it?"

"Yeah…funny." Hitomi murmured.

"So, van, 'tomi…what gives?" dillandau asked. The three were still outside.

"With what?" they both said.

"That. Tomi is he the new co-leader, or somethin?" dillandau asked, eyeing van.

"Yes, he is dilly…and yes, we are dating." Hitomi answered dilly's unasked question.

"I really hate it when you read my mind without asking." Dillandau said.

"I know!" hitomi chirped.

"Well van...all I can say is...good luck…and…thanks." Dillandau said.

"Good luck for what?" van asked.

"You don't know hitomi when she's angry, do ya?" dillandau asked.

"HEY!!! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN DILLANDAU ALBATOU?!?!?" hitomi screamed.

"Shit." Murmured dillandau as he soon began running for his life. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?? HUH? I SAID WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!!!!!" hitomi screamed. Dillandau started to scream

"HELP!!!!! MAD WOMAN ON THE LOOSE!!!!! HEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!! AHHHHHHH OOF!!" he grunted as hitomi tackled him to the ground.

"Stupid head..." she murmured as she punched him in the face.

"OW! THAT HURT!!! SHEESHH CAN'T TAKE A JOKE THESE DAYS, NO SIRIE, NOPE NOT ONE MEASLY LITTLE PUNY JOKE!!!" dillandau screamed rubbing his injured face.

"Well, you have no one to blame, except yourself." Hitomi said.

"Do you see what I mean van?" dillandau asked.

"Uhh…yeah, I guess I do." Van said unsure of what he said was the right thing to say. Dillandau grinned. Van was going to get it now…. He waited for the tackle, but instead, hitomi just shrugged and said

"Well, if you are kind, then you won't have to see this side of me." Dillandau mouth dropped.

"Dilly, close your mouth. You look like a codfish." Hitomi snapped.

"B-BUT, 'TOMI!!!! AREN'T YA GONNA LIKE SNAP AT HIM OR SOMETHIN'?!?!?" dillandau wailed. Hitomi glared.

"Um hitomi?" van asked softly. Her face instantly turned gentle.

"Yes van?" she smiled.

"Before you chop dill here to pieces, do you think I could ask him something?" van asked. "

Sure, but make it quick."

"Thanks….uh dill?" van addressed dillandau who was still gaping at hitomi. "Dill? Why did you say thanks before?" van asked.

"Huh? Oh that, uh…well do you mind if I tell you some other time buddy, heh…you know- man to man." He said rubbing his neck nervously.

"Well sure…uh hitomi do you mind-"hitomi silenced van.

"Of course I'll leave you two alone for a bit…I'll just be around the corner." She said as she walked around the corner.

"Well, where do I start? Umm... I guess what I meant was that… thanks for, sigh how do I put this…for showing her true love again." Dillandau said.

"Showing her?" van asked confused.

"yeah…ever since that the incident with Midnight- hated that guy from the beginning-, hitomi has been rather cold to almost every guy- well except me. I'm sure you were told why, cuz you know how I was there for her and all that crap, so that's why I'm saying thanks. You and I are the only two guys she trusts, and for a girl like 'tomi to actually love again…you must be really special in her eyes…I only have one request. Promise me that you will be her guardian…promise me that you will never let any harm come to her. And if you don't protect her or if you harm her in ANY WAY…I swear van I'll kill you." Dillandau said seriously, flicking his lighter to prove his point.

"I promise." Van said.

"So what did dilly want van?" hitomi asked van as she and him walked down the street, heading to van's house.

"Oh…uh… nothin'. You know, guy stuff…" van lied.

"I didn't know that asking to protect a girl was a GUY'S thing." hitomi said, eyeing van.

"y-you know?!" van asked surprised.

"Of course, honestly, you really didn't expect me to just walk away and not read your thoughts…sheesh, you guys have no self control what so ever." She answered, rolling her eyes.

"Self control?" van asked, still confused. "

Easy. You could block me, so I couldn't read your thoughts." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind van, c'mon, I feel like baking." She said as he dragged van into the house.

_Hitomi was walking down the street. Suddenly she was grabbed by two arms. _

"_hush.don't even breathe or else you die sweetheart..." a deep voice said as he held hitomi by the throat. Hitomi recognized the voice, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Even though the man's face was right in front of her, she couldn't recognize it. Suddenly, the man's grip loosened and he fell back. Hitomi gasped and looked up to see- _BRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGG!!!!

"UGH! STUPID ALARM CLOCK!!!" hitomi bellowed as she slammed her hand on the annoying device, silencing it immediately.

"Weird….that man….his voice…the dream….all so strange…" hitomi glanced up at the clock, her eyes became saucers.

"HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!1 I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!!" Hitomi quickly got changed, ran down the stairs and halted at the sight in front of her. There was her mom, snogging a man who hitomi believed was her mother's boyfriend, on the couch.

"OH GOD!!!! MOTHER, HAVE YOU NO SENCE OF PRIDE?!!?!? NOW I CAN NEVER SIT ON THAT COUCH EVER AGAIN!!! GAAAAAAHH… AND THAT ONE WAS MY FAV!!!!" Hitomi screamed at her mother. Her mother quickly got off of the man, her face beet red. "o-oh hitomi sweetie!!! T-this is c-carl… Carl, this is hitomi…my daughter…hitomi this is c-Carl-"

"I know the name ma' you just said it." Hitomi said rolling her eyes.

"Oh! Well I guess I can tell you thatcarlandiareingagged." Her mother finished in one breath. Hitomi stared. Silence. Crickets chirp. Bird flutter.

"YOU WHAT???????????????!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Fog horn.

"Now, now hitomi-"

"OH SHUT UP!!! WHAT YOU THINK THAT AFTER ONLY TWO YEARS I AM WILLING GOING TO ACCEPT ANOTHER AS MY FATHER??? WELL FORGET IT!!! GET MARRIED FOR ALL I CARE!! HECK GET MARRIED TOMMORROW!! THEN YOU CAN MOVE TO MIAMII!!! I DON'T CARE, AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED… THIS CARL- BOYFRIEND, FIANCE OF YOURS, WILL NEVER BE APART OF MY FAMILY!!! GOODBYE!" hitomi hollored as she slammed the door when she left.

Hitomi huffed as she entered the school building. Everyone backed off at her steaming form, but alas, some poor soul got in her away… that poor soul was Allen.

"Yo 'tomi!! How about we go out tonight? I mean, you are always hangin' out with that loser van…wouldn't you rather hang out with me? I mean, van is just a- OOOMPH!!!" Allen groaned as he slumped onto the floor. Bad move Allen, bad move... bad enough to annoy hitomi when you can see steam coming out of her ears, but to also insult her boyfriend…ouch… "Just a what allen? Van just a what? An awesome, caring, lovable, _hot_ boyfriend, everything you couldn't be?" hitomi said glaring at him from above. Allen gasped.

"B-boyfriend?"

"no shit Sherlock…yes allen…incase you haven't heard, van and I are dating…now as for you, you just insulted him and if you knew what was good for you, I suggest you run, now. Before I get dilly to burn that blob you call hair…well…whatever is left of it from dilly's last incident with you." hitomi said evily, her eyes an unusual shade of green. Allen quickly moved to get up, but not quick enough. Hitomi grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the school and dumped him in a garbage can. She came back and everyone cheered. She just merely glared, and that silenced them.

"YO HITOMI!!!" a voice screamed. A voice that brought a true, rare smile onto her lips.

"Hey van…" she said as he came running up to her.

"I saw what you did…you seem pissed…everythin' alright?" van asked concern written all over his face. Just then Allen came slumping up the steps, covered in trash. Hitomi quickly pulled van into a kiss, making everyone gasp. Hitomi wasn't the one who usually expressed her feelings. Let alone in public. Allen's mouth dropped. Van and hitomi pulled away. "Oh hey Allen…great getup." Van teased as he and hitomi walked off, his hand around her waist.

**Moi's domain:**

**Well? Whatdaya guys think? I know this chappie was pretty crappy…not too much has happened…but I believe that the next shall have some action, so stay tuned! Please review!!!!!!!! No flames please!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello to y'all!!! So sorry for the long update!!!! bows gomen ne! I had stuff popping up from the ground like daisies, so yeah…Anywho, here's the reviewer's list!**

**Valinor's Twilight**

**Rukz**

**Darkmist101**

**Dream Flight**

**Aoi-Hitomi**

**Kida Satsuki**

**Thanks to you all!!! Now, I understand that there was some slight confusion with the whole fact that Celena was only three months younger than Allen, so it shall be explained in this chappie. Originally, it was a COMPLETE mistake! I apologize for any confusion!**

**Now without further ado, here's chapter 12 of 'Rebellious'**

Chap12-the dark of the night.

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Escaflowne or any of its characters. Thus, I do not make any profit off of them. So no suing me, understood? 

"Ne van? Hitomi asked.

"Hmm?"

"I have a question."

"Fire away."

"You said that Belena, or whatever her name was-

"celena." Van corrected her.

"Whatever. You said that she's three months younger than Allen…how is that possible?" Hitomi asked bluntly. Van laughed.

"Well, you see they both have different mothers. And when I said 'three months younger', I meant that she was conceived three months after Allen was born. I go by the time of conceived, not of birth…I'm just weird like that." van said. Hitomi just stared at him.

"So…in reality, celena's probably at least a year younger than pansy-boy?" Hitomi asked. Van nodded. Suddenly, Hitomi slapped him over the head.

"OW! What was that for!?" van asked, as he rubbed his sore head.

"For being a complete weirdo! Why couldn't you have just told me this from the start!?" Hitomi asked. Van shrugged.

"dunno." Hitomi sighed.

"ne, van…if belena-

"celena."

"_Whatever_. If she's a year younger, then how the hell was she in your class?" Hitomi asked.

"Apparently, she's smarter than she looks. She was pushed up a grade." Van explained.

"Ah."

Silence.

"So hitomi, are you gonna tell me what happened?" van asked as he and hitomi walked down the hall way of the school building.

"sigh I guess…my mother's engaged." Hitomi sighed.

"What? But so soon?" van asked, trying not to sound harsh.

"That's what I said…she barley knows the guy…I don't even know him…what am I gonna do? I don't wanna be apart of a family that has some guy I don't even know as my father…am I even making sense?" hitomi asked helplessly.

"Perfect sense. Say I have an idea. Why don't you stay at my place for a while until your head clears up?" van suggested.

"Really? I mean your mom won't mind?" hitomi asked, trying not to show her excitement.

"Sure, we are practically married in my mother's eyes." Van grinned. Hitomi blushed.

"R-really? She would actually…uh..."

"Yes hitomi. She would give us her consent." Van grinned as he saw his beloved blush deeper.

"Actually, I was going to say she actually wouldn't mind having me in her house." Hitomi corrected van, grinning when she saw him blush.

"O-oh, well at least now you know huh? Hehe…" van said sheepishly.

"Yeah, right… umm van? Could you just wait here for a sec, I have to use the little ladies' room." Hitomi asked as she stopped.

"u-umm sure, I guess…but be careful ok?" van said.

"Van... since when haven't I been careful?" hitomi mocked.

"I'm serious… be careful..." van said.

"Yeah, yeah…I'll be back in a bit. Besides, what could happen in SCHOOL?" She said as she went around the corner. '

'I'd better follow her, just incase...' van thought.

'God, the school's bathrooms are better than the ones at my place…I mean automatic flush and faucets…man….' Hitomi thought as she exited the bathroom.  
"hey van! What are you doin' here?" hitomi asked when she saw van leaning on the wall, right outside of the bathroom door.

"Just making sure you were ok." He said truthfully.

"Aww…how sweet of you, c'mon my pookie, lets head off home…school gonna begin-"BRRRRIINNGG!!

"-now..." hitomi finished as the halls soon filled up with students. She didn't feel like going to class. And neither did van.

'Then why the hell did I even bother coming here?' Hitomi thought sadly.

"MS. KANZAKI, PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE!!! I REPEAT, MS. KANZAKI PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE!!" the secretary said over the loud- speaker.

"Great…what the hell do they want now…" hitomi grumbled.

"I'll come with you." Van said.

"Thanks…"she replied.

Hitomi knocked on the door.

"Come in!" the principal's voice called.

"Yo, What s'up Mr. D?" hitomi said casually as she and van entered the office, as if she owned it. And lets be frank-she pratically did.

"oh, nothing, except for the fact THAT YOU DUMPED MR. SHEZAR INTO A DMPSTER AFTER BEATING HIM UP TO A BLOB OF APPLE SAUCE!!!!!" Dornkirk bellowed.

"Ohh…that…so what?" hitomi asked buntly.

"SO WHAT? SO WHAT?!! DO YOU RELIZE MS. KANZAKI THAT MR. SHEZAR'S FATHER IS THE HEAD OF THE MAJOR COMPANY "SHEZAR CO.?" he bellowed.

"No! Really? I had no idea, D!!!" hitomi pretended to be shocked.

"AND NOW I AM FACING CHARGES DUE TO YOUR CHILDISHNESS!!!!" Dornkirk continued.

"Awwww poor baby..." she mocked.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF??!!!" he hollered. "Umm…I don't care?" hitomi answered. Van meanwhile was hysterically laughing in the background.

"EXCUSE ME MR. FANEL, WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" the principal asked. "First thing, Mr. Fanel was my father." Van started.

"Way to go, _baka_." Hitomi murmured at Dornkirk.

"Secondly…I just find it so funny that you are being pushed around by hitomi, a girl who is half your age!!!! Haha...it's amazing." Van said through laughs.

"What do you mean by that van? You don't think I can't take him on?" hitomi asked dangerously.

"Oh, nothing of the sort, sweet pea…hehe, always knew you could kick his ass any day." van said, sweating.

"Liar…" hitomi growled.

"IF YOU TWO ARE DONE!?!?!?" Dornkirk butted in.

"OH, SHOVE IT DORNY…SHEESH, IF YOU ARE GONNA YELL AT ANYONE, YELL AT SHEZAR, IT WAS HIS FAULT…HE SHOULDN'T HAVE PUSHED MY BUTTON!!!!!!!!" hitomi snapped. With that, hitomi stormed out of the room, dragging van behind her, leaving Dornkirk speechless.

"UGH!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT GUY!! AGGGG!!!!!!" hitomi screamed in van's room.

"There, there hitomi…here, drink." Varie said gently as she passed her a glass of lemonade. Van was in the shower.

"Thanks." Hitomi said as she accepted the drink.

"now why don't you tell me what is going on, I have a feling it's just not Dornkirk, and I have a feeling you don't dump people in dumpsters for no reason." Varie said smiling.

"Ok…here's the deal…" hitomi said as she proceeded to tell varie all what had happened that day.

"Thanks for listening varie…I think I'll go for a short walk now..." hitomi said after she had told varie.

"Ok dear..." varie said gently. As soon as hitomi left, van came out of the bathroom.

"Mom? Where's hitomi?" he asked, noticing she wasn't in the room.

"Oh, she went for a walk dear, she'll be back soon." Varie replied. "WHAT!!!!! YOU LET HER GO????????" van screamed.

"Yes dear, why not?" varie asked.

"BECAUSE, IN CASE YOU FORGOT SHE WAS JUST NEARLY KILLED TWO DAYS AGO!!! DO YOU RELIZE THAT SAME FREAK COULD BE STILL OUT THERE?" van asked, as he quickly grabbed his sneakers and ran outside.

Meanwhile, hitomi was walking down a street trying to clear her thoughts. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her.

"Don't move sweet heart, otherwise, you're dead."A deep voice said.

'The same voice from my dream...' hitomi thought.

"m-midnight?" hitomi chocked out.

"That's right babe, you seriously didn't think I would let you go, now did you?" he asked, licking her ear, making her feel queasy.

"Let me go midnight." Hitomi said in a voice she hoped sounded firm.

"Ha! Let you go? My, my hitomi...you are not in any position to tell me what to UGH!!" midnight cried as hitomi elbowed him in the stomach, hard, making him losing his grip on her. Hitomi saw this chance, and quickly got out of his grip, so now she was facing him. Now, a normal person would run for their lives, but hitomi was not an average, normal person, no she stayed, watching him groan in pain. Stupid, stupid hitomi. "You'll pay for that one sweetie..." midnight groaned as he lunged before her. This surprised our lovely dimwit; so obviously, she was tackled to the ground. Midnight took a dagger out from his pocket and held it up to hitomi's throat.

"Now, any last words, babe?" midnight teased.

'Oh, van…I love you…this is the end' she thought. (How cheesy)

Van was running with all his might.

'Damn! How far did she go? He suddenly heard a voice; a voice that made him want to kill the man's whose voice that was. Midnight. He crept around the corner, and what he saw, nearly made his heart stop. Hitomi was on the ground, midnight on top of her, holding a knife to her throat. Slowly he sneaked up behind Midnight, trying not to make any sound. Hitomi saw him; she forced her eyes not to widen at the sight of van. She knew that if she did, Midnight would notice and kill them both, so instead, she focused her eyes on Midnight. Midnight meanwhile decided to punch hitomi-hard. Making her bleed and become unconsious. "Hehe…too bad your little vannie isn't here to save you this time" midnight teased.

"Think again." Van's voice said. Midnight turned around, and his face met van's fist.

"Baka." Van murmured. He turned to hitomi. He noticed she was bleeding from the head and was unconsious. He quickly picked her up and ran back to his house. Midnight finally regained consciousness but realized that hitomi and van were gone.

"Damn…"he murmured.

**Moi's domain:**

**Well? Whatdaya guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? I hope not. Sorry if it's kinda cheesy at the end…I hope it meets to y'all of your expectations! Please review!!! No flames please!!!**

**Ja ne,**

**Dreaming in anime**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey. Sorry if I sound upset, it's just…you know that girl whom I asked y'all to pray for? The one who was raped? Well, she died this weekend. Found out today…my friend came in half bawling…so please…please pray for her soul and her family. This must be very hard for them seeing that it's the holiday season and all. I would like to thank all of those who _did_ pray for her while she was alive. Trust me, your prayers weren't in vain…I'm sure she got them somehow. Onto other news, I apologize for such a long update. I know, I know…I'm a horrible authoress. Lol, Anywho also I'd like to apologize that this chappie is shorter than the others. I wasn't in a very creative mood when I came up with this, so sorry if it sucks. Well, onto the reviewer's list, then?**

**Rukz **

**Valinor's Twilight**

**DreamFlight **

**EsCaFReak101 **

**Darkmist101 **

**Thanks to you all! You know I wouldn't be here if it weren't for y'all! **

**Now, without further ado, here's chap13 of 'Rebellious'**

Chap13- throbbing head and dilly's…stalker?

"Ugh…my head…" hitomi groaned as she opened her eyes to the bright light. She realized she was in the van's room.

"You took a blow to the head." Van voice said.

"NANI?!!!!" she screamed, startled by him.

"DON'T DO THAT VAN!!!"

"Hey, it was either me, or merle. You choose." Van said grinning at her.

"Fine, fine…umm van?" hitomi asked.

"Ya?" he replied.

"What the heck happened?" hitomi asked bluntly. So van explained what had happened the previous night.

"I see…I'm sorry van. I shouldn't have gone out." Hitomi whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Van walked over to her, and knelt by her bed.

"No need to apologize, 'tomi." He whispered as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"c'mon, my ma made some breakfast." Van said, pulling away from her. "Ok…"

Dillandau entered the school with a bang. Litteraly. As soon as he entered, thunder boomed and lighting struck. Then his eyes fell on the last two people he wanted to see. Allen and Celena Shezar.

"Why dillandau!!!How are you?" celena said in an overly sweet voice.

"Shove it shezar." Dilandau spat.

"HEY!!! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT PYRO!!!" Allen bellowed.

"Now, now allen…just calm down and lets just try to be civilized, ok?" celena tried to reason in a voice that was too calm for dillandau's liking.

"Yeah, you should be talkin' shezar…" dillandau snorted.

"HEY!!! SHUT UP ALBATOU!!!" Allen screamed, his face turning purple.

"ALLEN!!! IS THIS CIVILIZED?!" celena scolded her brother.

"I think it is. I mean, screaming in the middle of the hall way, everyone watchin' this is what I call civilized." Hitomi's voice suddenly said tauntingly.

"H-Hitomi!!! H-how are y-you?" Allen stuttered. Hitomi didn't answer him. She just merley turned her attention to dillandau.

"Hey dilly!!! What'cha doin' here so early?" hitomi asked good naturley.

"He and my brother were just having a civilized conversation." Celena lied.

"Dilly? Having? Civilized? Talk? With your brother? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!!!!" hitomi burst out histerically.

"What's so funny 'tomi?" van asked as he came walking besides hitomi who was still hysterical.

"HAHA…SCHEAZAR…JUST SAID THAT...HEHE... DILLY AN' ALLEN WERE TALKING IN A HAHAHAHAHAH CIVILIZED HAHAHAH MANNER BWAHAAAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!" hitomi said through laughs.

"Really? Well….HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!" van burst out laughing.

"OH WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!" celena snapped. "SERIOUSLY, IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!!! IMAGINE HOW DILLANDAU HERE MUST FEEL ABOUT HIS ONLY FRIENDS MAKING FUN OF HIM!!!" celena shouted. Dillandau's eyes turned red. No one yelled at his friends and got away with it.

"CELENA, SHUT UP, OK!!! I DON'T NEED YA SIMPHATHY. AND FYI, I ALSO FIND WHAT YOU SAID FUNNY!!!!!" dillandau screamed.

"D-dilly? I-I was just trying to help…" celena stuttered. 'I'll never get my autograph at this rate!' she thought, fighting the urge to laugh psycho-like at the thought of dilly's autograph.

"YEAH, WELL DON'T!!!" I DON'T NEED TO TAKE CRAP FORM HAGS LIKE YOU, GOT THAT?!!?" dillandau shouted.

"Ouch…" hitomi said grinning.

"HEY WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SPEAKING LIKE THAT TO MY SISTER PYRO??? WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR CRAP FROM DISGUSTING ASSES LIKE- _BAM_!!! Allen rampaging was cut off by dillandau's fist.

"I don't need to take your crap shezar... c'mon hitomi, van…" dillandau said in a dangerously low voice. Van and hitomi followed dillandau through the swarm of students that had gathered around them.

"Dilly?" hitomi asked. Dillandau grunted in response.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing…I'm just feeling like I wanna kill something…and celena stalking me isn't helping." Dillandau said holding his head in his hands. Hitomi let out a tiny gasp, but van heard it none the less.

"Hitomi?"Van asked concerned.

"What's wrong?" hitomi didn't respond, she just remained pale.

"Hitomi?" van tried again, a little louder this time.

"I-it's just…dilly, you haven't said that since the day that midnight…" hitomi trailed off.

"I know…I dunno why I feel like I wanna kill someone…" dillandau said. "What do you mean, celena's stalking ya?" van asked.

"Well, she been following me everywhere, asking for a stupid autograph! she even tried to get into the guy's bathroom…I eventually had to burn some of her hair off, but that didn't work." Dillandau responded.

"Weird…she must _really_ want that autograph" hitomi and van said.

"Ne, dilly?" Hitomi asked.

"Nani?"

"If she wants the autograph so badly, then why don't you just give it to her?" dillandau nearly choked on his own saliva.

"WHAT!?" he bellowed.

"Mr. Albatou. Please refrain from-

"SHADAP!" dilandau yelled at the random teacher who tried to tell him to stop yelling. The teacher just sighed.

'Teenagers…' the teacher thought

"As I was saying dilly, perhaps you should just give in and give her the bloody autograph?" Hitomi asked. Dillandau looked as if she were crazy.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" he asked bluntly. Hitomi sighed.

"Because that way she'd be off of your tail and you can move on with life!" Still dillandau looked at Hitomi as if she was crazy.

"Na…" he said finally, causing Hitomi to fall anime style.

"Why?" van asked as he helped Hitomi get up. Dillandau grinned evily.

"Hee hee…I think I'll have fun with this one…hehe…MWAHAHAHA!!!!!! giggle hehe…" dillandau laughed like a crazed lunatic, causing everybody to back away-including van and Hitomi.

"Uh...d-dilly?" Hitomi asked, sweat dropping.

"Heehee…yes, I shall have MY REVENGE!!! MWUAHAHA!!! ALL BOW BEFORE ME!!!!!!!!!! Hehe."

**Moi's domain:**

**Well, whatdaya guys think? sooooo sorry that there was no point to it! ack...soooo sorry that it's short!!! bows I've had a lot going on…please pray for the soul of my friend's friend! Ariagto to you all! Review please! No flames!**

**Ja ne,**

**Dreaming in anime**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyyy y'alll!!! **_cringes_** I know, I know…I haven't been updating since forever…gomen ne…hehe…Anywho, hope you all had a very merry Christmas! Consider this your post-X-mas gift, Kwanza gift, Chanukah gift and uh…whatever other holiday there is gift! _smiles_ I'm off until January 3rd! cheers however, my sister has off until the 29th of January! Lucky...oh well. Oh! I'd also like to wish my sister a very happy birthday! Her birthday is tomorrow! _starts to sing "oh for she is jolly good fellow"_ lol, well I hope this chappie meets to your expectations!**

**Onto the reviewer's list:**

**Dilly-sammas luver**

**Rukz**

**Sqeekers (4x)**

**Valinor's Twilight **

**Darkmist101**

**EsCaFReak101 **

**Arigato to you all! Love you all to death and back again!**

**Now, without further ado, I present the long-awaited 14th chapter to 'Rebellious' **

Chap14- realization and apology accepted.

Disclaimer: ok…ok…lets get this straight…I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Escaflowne. Please get that through your thick noggins. Ok? 

"So, what do you think is wrong with dillandau?" van asked hitomi as they walked to class.

"I have no idea… I have only seen him like this mad when Midnight tried to rape me...and as for his current stalker…well, I guess he'll just play aroud with her…you know, use her as a fire practice toy." hitomi answered, shrugging, but her eyebrows remained furrowed in confusion. As they entered, they saw milly and yukari grinning from ear to ear. Van and hitomi just looked at them warily and took their seats.

'5, 4, 3, 2 1, 0' hitomi counted in her head and braced herself mentally for what was to come.

"OH MY GOD, HITOMIIIIIIII!!!!" millerna and yukari squealed. Both van and hitomi raised an eyebrow.

"AWWW... LOOK YUKI, THEIR EVEN DOING THE SAME THINGS!!!" millerna said squealing.

"Excuse me?" the two asked utterly confused.

"Van, any idea what the hell they are squealing about?" hitomi asked, a highly scared expression on her face.

"Sorry sweet pea, you've known them longer than I have, and if you're lost, you have no idea how scared I am." Van replied.

"AWWWWW… KAWAIIII!!!!" millerna said, her eyes becoming like stars.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO SQUEALIN' ABOUT?!?!!?!?" van and hitomi said together.

"THE FACT THAT YOU TWO ARE _SO_ DATING!!!" yukari and millerna said together.

"Are you bloody serious? You mean to tell us that you had no idea until now?" hitomi asked bluntly.

"No, why?" Millerna said.

"No reason." Hitomi said quickly.

"But hitomi, we've been _umph_!!!" hitomi slapped her hand over van's mouth before he could say anything else.

"Hehe...shut up van...heheh." hitomi whispered to van as she smiled at yukari and millerna, laughing nervously. They both just stared.

" Yeah, whatever, anyway, soo Hitomi...any interesting info we should know." Millerna wiggled her eyebrows.

"You mean apart from the fact that I was nearly raped and killed by midnight twice in one week?" hitomi said bluntly, placing a finger to her chin as if in deep thought. Millerna and yukari gasped. Everyone in the class went quite at the sound of midnight's name.

'Wow, I guess everyone's heard of midnight' van thought as he noticed everyone was whispering in fear about midnight.

"Oh my god, hitomi are you alright? Did he harm you?" yukari and millerna asked together.

"Yah, I'm ok…thanks to van, of course." Hitomi replied, making van blush slightly.

"Van...you took on Midnight?" a student asked in awe.

"Well, he was about to rape hitomi, you seriously do not expect me to have just stood there, while she was being held by knife point." Van said seriously.

"You were held by knife point? Why didn't you tell us hitomi?'" millerna whinned.

"Uh, cuz she was recovering from her wounds?" van said, with a 'no duh' look on his face.

"You were hurt!!??" yukari screamed.

"No shit, Sherlock..." hitomi murmured.

"Wow, so hitomi...is he the new…umm co-leader?" a boy asked.

"Yes, and yes we are dating, for all (of those who haven't had the brains to figure it out yet) for about a week now." Hitomi responded.

"WHAT!!! YOU HAVE DATING FOR A WEEK AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD US ANYTHING???" millerna and yukari screamed together.

"Uh, hehe…well would ya look at the time, I'm gonna go home, van you comin'?" hitomi said quickly pulling van up, and running out of the room as fast as she could.

"But hitomi, class hasn't even started!!" van whinned, as hitomi dragged them down the hallway.

"I know." She replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HEY MA', WE'RE HOME!!!!" van hollored as he and hitomi entered his house.

"Mom's at work van. By the way, why aren't you at school?" folken asked as he came through the hallway. Van just glared at him and walked away, muttering somethings about traitors and how they should be burned at the stake.

"Well, he's in a good mood, huh?" folken joked with hitomi. Hitomi smiled. She liked Folken. He seemed like a nice brother, only if van could see that.

"Hitomi, can I say something?" folken asked.

"Sure." Hitomi responded.

"i-I want to thank you." hitomi raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks? For what?" hitomi asked.

"For being so tolerable with everything. With van. He's gonna need you in the end to support him. So thanks for loving him. I really appreciate it." Folken said.

"Oh c'mon folken, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't be tolerable of van?" hitomi joked.

"I'm serious hitomi. You are the first girl who has put up with his...uh…rebellious attitude." Folken said carefully.

"Hey, I'm a rebel!!" hitomi said smirking at folken's reaction.

"o-oh, well...uh...umm, I'm gonna go to the uh…deli…yeah, deli...uh see ya!!" with that, folken quickly scurried away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey van?" Hitomi asked van. They were both in his room, lying on his bed.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Why do you hate folken? I mean, he said he was sorry and I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you" hitomi said gently. Van stiffened.

"Because he betrayed me and my family. That's why hitomi." Van answered, gritting his teeth at the thought of folken.

"I'm sure he didn't betray your family. If he did, then why your mom still have him in the house?" hitomi said reasonably.

"Cuz she forgives any one, and I guess it's different for her. She didn't have to take up the burden onto her shoulders." Van responded.

"Why are you asking me these questions hitomi? Did folken set you up to this?" van asked suddenly.

"No, no I was just curious why you were being so stubborn and acting like a child." Hitomi said looking at van sternly.

"Stubborn? Child? Act? Me?" van asked.

"Yup, you are acting like a spoiled kid when things don't go his way." Hitomi said bluntly.

"I am not acting like a child hitomi!!!" van protested.

"Are too."

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Oh for crying out loud van!! What do you call this!??!?! Face it. You are acting like a big spoiled brat!!" hitomi holored.

"Am not." Van murmured.

"I heard that." Hitomi snapped. Van just huffed.

"Look, all I wanna know is why are you so ticked off at folken!!??? I mean, he's a nice guy, your ma' and sis have obviously forgiven him, so why not you? What did he do tha made you so mad that you can not even forgive your own brother? Even I forgive Marms. Sure yeah, he's a pain in my royal ass, but I still love him. So get over it okay? The world does not revolve aroud Mr. Van Salezar De Fanel!!! So get a grip!!! It's really PISSING ME OFF" hitomi shouted in his face. Van just stared at hitomi. Never, ever had he seen hitomi this ticked off before. Meanwhile hitomi was huffing and puffing like a raging buffalo.

"i-I g-guess i-I could let it go…" van started. Hitomi's ears literally perked up.

"What did you just say van?" hitomi asked.

" I said I guess I could let it go and forgive my brother." Van repeated. "REALY?!!??" hitomi squealed.

"Yeah I gue-_ough_!!!" van grunted as hitomi pounced on him, tacking him with a giant hug.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOOOU!!!!" she squealed.

"Ugh.. Hitomi? Could you not squeal like that? You sound like millerna." Van said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Folken entered the house and saw van sitting on the couch. Slowly, he started to back away, and out the door. But before he could even do that van spoke.

"Folken wait. I need to speak with you. Now." Folken stared. That was the first calm thing van had ever said to him since he came, possibaly before their dad died.

"Sure thing van, what do you want to talk about?" folken asked gently.

"i-I'm s-s-sorry." Was all van said. Folken could not believe his ears.

"w-what?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry for treating you like scum…and I am happy that your back and I don't hate you." Van said. Tears were forming in folken's eyes. He had waited so long for van to say that.

"So, do you forgive me, big brother?" van asked.

"Aw, you little twerp, of course I forgive you, you rascal!!" folken said as he pulled van into a giant hug. Never had he been so happy in his life.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Blinks. Blinks again._ 2 reviews. Only two reviews…WAH!!!!! I'M A COMPLETE FAILURE!!!!! _sniff_ …I feel so…unwanted…_sigh_ oh well…I guess that chappie did suck…blah…Anywho, I do hope that this chappie will be better and that I get more than just two reviews. After all, it's almost the end. Yes, that's right…this story shall be coming to a close very soon. I believe that there will maybe one or two more chapters after this one. Then that's it! finished! Kaput! So yeah…my goal was to have 100 reviews by the time I finished, but I can see that won't happen anytime soon…but still, please review!!!! Well, onto the VERY short reviewer's list**

**EsCaFReaK101**

**Rukz **

**Thanks to you both!!! love you guys sooooooooooo much!**

**Now, without further ado, I present the 15th chappie to 'Rebellious' **

Chap15-I accept.

Disclaimer: yeah…don't own it…so go away…

"It's so great that you and your brother have finally made up van." Yukari said as she, millerna, hitomi, dillandau, and van were walking down the street.

"Yeah, leave it to hitomi to yell ya into your senses." Dillandau smirked as he dogged a fist form hitomi.

"Which reminds me hitomi, how are things with your mom and that Carl guy?" Millerna asked. Hitomi stiffened.

"Not well, thank you. As a matter of fact, right now I'm staying at van's place." Hitomi responded coldly.

"Ya know hitomi, as much as I love you, you seriously need to let this go. I mean, you're just like how I was with my brother. If your mom's happy, then let her be." Van said softly.

"I don't know…I mean I am happy as long as she's happy, but I don't know if I am ready to… you know… accept Carl." Hitomi said thoughtfully.

"Oh, go on hitomi!!!" van shouted, as he pushed her in front of her house. "Ok, ok sheesh...pushy." hitomi complained as she walked into her house. "Ma?" she called. Almost immediately, she heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. Next thing she knew, she was engulfed in a giant hug.

"Oh my god hitomi, where were you?? Are you ok? Answer me!!!" hitomi smiled, despite the fact that her lungs were at the moment being crushed.

"h-hey ma'. Nice to see you're alive as well." Hitomi chocked out jokingly.

"Oh sweetie, don't you ever walk out like that ever again, you hear?" her mother scolded as soon as she let go of hitomi.

"uh, mom? I came by for a reason." Hitomi started.

"Oh?" her mother asked.

"Ya, I umm… (god van will lever let me live this down), I uh…I approve of you and Carl getting married." Silence.

'3, 2, 1' hitomi counted silently in her head.

"OH MY GOD!!!! YOU DO?!?!??!? OH HONEY THANKS!! THANKS!! THANKS THANNKS!!! WOHOOOO I AM GETTING MARRIED, YEEEESSSS!!" her mother rampaged as she started to jump like a crazed lunatic.

"uh…ma', I'm just gonna go to van's house…" hitomi trailed of as she silently left the building, her mother's cries of joy still going on. When hitomi went outside, she saw everyone with their hands over their ears. "MAN HITOMI, I NEVER KNEW YOUR MM HAD SUCH A POWERFUL SCREAM!!!" van said over the woman's screams.

"NEITHER DID I!!!" hitomi joked. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"well, I'm glad things are cool between you and your mom 'tomi." Dillandau said as he walked beside van and hitomi.

"yeah, I'm glad too." hitomi said as she rested her head or van shoulder. "OH DILLYKINS!!!!" an extremely annoying voice called. Dillandau's face paled and he picked up his speed so he was fast walking.

"'dillykins'?" hitomi asked dillandau.

"don't ask. Just…RUN!!" he screamed as he sped off like lightning. "woah…I've never seen him run so fast before." van said in awe.

"yeah, he only does that when:

a) he is being chased by the cops;

b) when he's trying to steal something from a store and gets caught in the act; or:

c) when he's being chased by girls." Hitomi listed out grinning insanely at the sight in front of them. Poor dillandau was being chased by celena. Why? She has no idea.

"OH DILLYKINS, WOULD YOU SLOW DOWN!!!" celena screamed as she flung her arms around his neck, pratically chocking him.

"OH DILLY!!! WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITH YOU???" celena said in a sing song voice.

"leave me the hell alone before I get angry might be a good idea." Dillandau said darkly, trying to wrench celena off him, but to no avail. "OHOHOH, YOU ARE SOOO FUNNY DILYKINS!!! Now, how 'bout that autograph hm?" celena laughed/asked.

"would you stop calling me that!!" dillandau snapped. Hitomi and van's eyes widened. They both knew exactly what was gonna happen. "somebody's gonna get their hair burnt" hitomi said in a sing song voice. "yup. Do you wanna stay and watch like good rebels, or do you wanna go to my place?" van asked grinning.

"umm…I think I could be a bad rebel this one time..." hitomi said pretending she was deeply thinking.

"good. Cause I like it when you're bad." Van said huskily. Hitomi raised an eyebrow as she and van turned around and walked off into the distance, leaving poor dilly with celena who was still chocking the living daylights out of him.

**Moi's Domain**

**Well, whatdaya guys think? There'll be more action in the next chappie, so be sure to stay tuned! That is, if you guys review! **

**Ja ne **

**Dreaming in anime**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyyy y'all!!!!! I LIIIIIIVVEEE!!! Lol, yeah sorry for the long update. Midterms are coming soon so this will be the last chappie for this week. Gomen ne….oh well, it'll add to the suspense! This is the second to last chapter to this story! _Sniff_ I remember when I first wrote it! WAHH!!! Ahem…yeah, so thanks soooo much for all of the reviews! I feel loved once more! I've finally hit 80! Come on people, lets try to make it 100! So yeah, here they are:**

**EsCaFReak101**

**Sqeekers (2x)**

**Darkangel**

**Dilly-sammas luver**

**Rukz **

**Arigato to you all!!! Love y'all to death!**

**And now without further ado, I present the 16th chapter to 'Rebellious'**

Chap 16- The shot heard around the world- well, at least to the ice cream shop.

Disclaimer: don't own it. So no suing. 

"You wanna stop for some ice cream?" hitomi asked van as they walked down the street.

"Let me guess, YOU want some and YOU want ME to pay for it." Van said emphasizing you and me

"Yup. See, you're learning already." Hitomi said as she patted van on the head, earning a kiss.

"Fine, but you owe me." Van reminded her.

"Of course darlin'. Now let's go get some ice cream!!!" she squealed.

"Well, well, well. Little hitomi is still addicted to ice cream, ne?" an all too familiar voice teased.

"Midnight." Van spat out.

"Why hello I- don't-care-what's-your-name." Midnight said.

"What are you doing here midnight?" hitomi said straightforward.

"Well, well aren't we little Ms. Anxious?" midnight taunted.

"Just cut to the chase midnight. What the hell are you doing here?" hitomi said.

"I'm just getting some ice cream." He said innocently.

"Midnight. Don't play me for a fool, 'k? I know that you are lactose intolerant, and that you hate the smell of sugar anyway. So what the hell are you doing here?" hitomi asked, her patience wearing thin.

"Fine, fine, fine. I just wanted to say that…you win." Midnight said. Hitomi snorted.

"What?"

"You win." He repeated.

"Yeah like I'm gonna believe that. You most likely have a gun hidden in you left boot." Hitomi said eyeing him carefully.

"How'd ya know?" he said as he bent down to reach for it. Fortunately, van saw this and push hitomi and himself to the side, just as midnight fired.

"Are you ok hitomi?" van asked.

"Y-yeah." She replied.

"Good. Call 911" van ordered.

"What!" hitomi nearly shrieked?

"What? You have a cell. Call 911 and get the cops, what else do ya think?" van said strictly.

"No, that's the last thing I wanna do right now van." Hitomi said.

"What? Why?" Hitomi sighed.

"Because van, if you may have not realized, I'm not exactly the type of girl with a perfect clean record. If I call the cops, then both me and midnight will be arrested." Hitomi snapped.

"But what have you done?" van asked.

"I used to be in midnight's gang, remember? Even though I didn't do any thing bad, except raid a couple of shops, every one in the gang's is wanted. But I was let go, but under a warning: if I engage in any sort of contact with midnight or his gang, I'll be put in jail." Hitomi explained. "But, he's the one whose been stalkin ya!" van shouted.

"I know! One would think they would be nice to me, but you see… midnight has a couple of friends in the police." Hitomi said.

"What!!" van asked. "

Why else do ya think he's still walking around on the streets?" hitomi asked. Suddenly midnight's face appeared.

"Well, well well, makin'out in the shadows ne?" he taunted as he aimed his gun at van. "You die first." he said as his finger neared the trigger. Suddenly, a crash was heard and Midnight fell face ward. Behind him was……………………………………….

A cop holding a steel bar and next to him was the ice cream man, Mr. Jenkins.

"M-mr. Jenkins?" hitomi stuttered.

"It's alright hitomi. I heard a gun shot and saw that hooligan, so I called the cops. Hitomi paled.

'Well, so long freedom. It was nice knowin' ya.' she thought sourly.

"I must say miss, you have a very loving boyfriend to have saved you like that. Well, you guys can go home now. I'll take it from here." The police officer said.

"Wait. Aren't ya gonna like arrest me or something?" hitomi asked.

"Do you want to go to jail?" the officer asked. Hitomi shook her head. "Then you are not." The police officer replied. Hitomi just stared confused. The officer smiled.

"Don't worry. Mr. Jenkins told me your story with the gang and all, and I'll say it's fair let you go, since you did not commit a crime. Don't you think so?" he asked van.

"What? U-uh yeah sure, I think it's fair" van said quickly.

"Well, before you two go, hitomi obviously wanted some ice cream so c'mon, you both can have whatever you want. It's on the house." Mr. Jenkins said. Hitomi grinned.

"YES!!"

**Moi's domain:**

**So whatdaya guys think? Ehh….i think it was a tad bit too corny…what do you think? Corny? Yup…I'm a regular golden veggie…well please review!! And remember, no flames! **

**Ja ne**

**Dreaming in anime **


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyy y'alll!!!! Well, as promised, as soon as I finished my exams, I give you the final chappie of my very first story. I do hope you have all enjoyed this fanfic as much as I. now, here's an ubber, _ubber important_ message: I'm thinking about writing a sequel. Yup, that's right-another rebellious fan fic. I have already written the first couple of chappies, except here's the problem: I've hit writer's block. So, do you guys think I should post up the sequel anyways? Or do you think I shouldn't bother? Now, please don't mistaken me: I am trying really hard to think of more, it's just…well, I've kinda gotten into this Inuyasha fanfic that I'm currently writing and yeah…so here are the choices: I could post unto whatever chappie I've written, then (to keep you guys busy) I'll post up my Inuyasha fanfic (that I'm working on) and then hopefully, some miracle will occur and I will finish sequel bit by bit; OR: I could not bother posting up sequel at all, and just post Inuyasha. So please, please, please, PLEASE tell me what you guys think!!! I'll give y'all about three weeks to answer, ok? Well then…now that that's settled, for the final time, onto the reviewer's list:**

**Shesshy**

**Rukz**

**EsCaFReaK101**

**Dilly-sammas luver **

**Darkangelalynna**

**Sqeekers**

**Valinor's Twilight **

**Thank you all so much for your support!!! You guys know I could not have done it without y'all!! I'd like to give UBBER thanks to:**

**Rukz **

**Sqeekers**

**EsCaFReaK101**

**For these three have reviewed to ever single one of my chappies-thank you for being my most faithful! (Of course, I still love everyone else!!! ) **

**I'd also like to give UBBER UBBER thanks to aoi-Hitomi, for it was due to her that I was inspired to write this. Thanks so much Hitomi-chan, love you to bits!! **

**Now, for the final time, I present to your viewing enjoyment chapter 17 for 'Rebellious'**

Chap17-all good things must come to an end.

Disclaimer: ok…this is the 17th chappie…you still haven't realized that I do not own Escaflowne? Sheesh…and I thought I was slow…

Did you burn celena's hair off?" hitomi asked as she sipped at her coke. She had heard that celena had actually hunted down dilly's house and had climbed through the window that was always opened and waited in his living room until he came back home. Why? She wanted his autograph. Needless to say, she failed. Miserably. Dillandau grinned.

"You betcha. I also got my hands on that Allen. I don't think we'll be seein' anyone of them any time soon." He replied with an evil grin, flicking his lighter, as always.

"DILLANDAU ALBATOU!!!!" a voice shrieked.

"Uhoh..." dillandau said grinning as he halted to a stop, a giant smirk plastered in his face. "Yes, millerna dearest?" he said in a sing-song voice. Millerna came into view storming and marched straight toward dilly and stomped on his feet with her heal.

"OUCH!!!! BITCH!!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?" he screamed nursing his bruised toe.

"Well, you deserved it. Why the hell did you chop Allen's hair off and then burned it strand by strand?!!!" millerna interrogated. Hitomi burst out laughing.

"You did what!!??!" she screamed. "Oh boy, that's rich!!! Now I wish van and I hadn't left to get ice cream!!!" hitomi said laughing madly.

"Ice cream?" dillandau repeated. Hitomi and van paled. Dilly loved ice cream. It's a rumor that the reason why he's so pale is due to the fact that he eats so much that his skin turned pale-due to the cold (get the drift? If not, that's ok). And it was a law that if anybody dilly knew were to get ice cream, they'd have to either: a) take him as well, or, b) pick something up for him. So basically, dilly felt very um…angry?

"YOU GOT ICE CREAM WITH OUT ME!!!!!????!??!" he screamed. Ya, angry alright.

"Yeah, and almost got killed in the process." Hitomi murmured.

"What?" millerna and dillandau asked together. So van and hitomi explained what had happened the previous day.

"Oh my god, are you all right hitomi? Why didn't you tell us right away?!" millerna asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm peachy…uh didn't tell ya, cuz I was sleeping. Anyway- weren't you just mad at Dillandau or something?" she said, placing a finger to her chin in a wondering way, an evil smirk on her face. The look dillandau gave her would have made her die a thousand deaths if looks could kill.

"THAT'S RIGHT!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT DILLY? TO MY OWN BOYFRIEND!!!" millerna shrieked.

"Boyfriend?" hitomi asked.

"You mean, your back together?" van asked.

"Yes we are. We got back together exactly a day before Mr. i-like-to-burn-people tried one of his experiments." Millerna explained, giving dillandau a death glare. He only smiled in response.

"Ok, so Allen's with you, but why was he after me?" hitomi asked.

"Oh simple. He was dared." Millerna said matter-of-factly.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Hitomi asked bluntly.

"you see, someone said that he could not attract any woman he wanted and well, that pissed him off and since no guy other than van, dilly and midnight, god I hate him, could get your attention, he was dared to make you his girlfriend for the school year. Well obviously that didn't work, so he just laid off." Millerna explained.

"Ah. Well that just leave me with one question: why the hell was celena after dillandau, begging him for an autograph?" hitomi asked buntly.

"Cause she had a crush on me, whatdaya think?" dillandau remarked rather rudely. Hitomi burst into hysterics.

"S-she l-liked y-you? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!"

"What's so funny? Girls can like me!!!! You like me!!!!" dillandau shouted. "True, but then again, I do have weird taste in guys." Hitomi shot back. "HEY!!! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?!?!" van and dillandau shouted. Hitomi just laughed and ran off. Yes, the good days were back.

Epilogue: 3 years later.

Hitomi's mother had gotten married to Carl, and the two were celebrating their 2 year anniversary. Van and Hitomi are both 18 now, Yukari is now engaged to Amano, Millerna to Allen, and hitomi to guess who- no duh, van, despite the fact that they are only 18 years old. Dillandau is still single as ever, and still burns people's hair for fun. Van and hitomi are still proud rebels, and hitomi is the "offical" rebel in town. Midnight was sent to one of those island prisons with no escape for life, along with the rest of the former gang.

**Moi's domain:**

**Well, whatdaya guys think? Corny? Can't help it…regular golden veggie am I. so yeah, please read the about _ubber important message!!_ Please? I really need to know, ok? Well I do hope you all enjoyed this fanfic, seeing that it was my very first. Until the next time; **

**Ja ne, **

**Dreaming in anime**


End file.
